


Siempre más

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Parenting, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Fashion Designer Regulus Black, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Unsafe Sex, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Model Regulus Black, Model Remus Lupin, Model Sirius Black, Modeling, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rehabilitation, Rejection, Sewing, Slow Burn, Social Media, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Texting, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: “Te quería en mi vida hace 10 años, hace 5, y también ahora.” De primeras, segundas y terceras oportunidades para estar juntos, o como Sirius y Remus redefinieron su propio final feliz.





	1. 1.- An empty home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> Este fic tendrá 3 capítulos (largos) y estará cargado de angst y asuntos familiares que no acaban bien, así que están advertidas.

**1.- An empty home.**

 

_A house that's full of everything we wanted_

_But it's an empty home, empty home._

_5 Seconds of Summer - More_

 

El _photoshoot_ había estado programado para empezar a las 10 en punto, pero al mediodía todavía no habían comenzado, y Sirius lamentaba la demora no por el tiempo perdido o el desayuno que ya no podría tener porque debía estar en su mejor apariencia para la cámara, sino para los pobres empleados a quienes su manager había gritado por incompetentes en espacios de cuarto de hora, subiendo cada vez más el volumen de su voz hasta hacerles doler los oídos.

—Walburga no parece estar de buen humor hoy, ¿uh? —Confirmó Regulus con él, y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Avísame cuando sí lo esté...

Que dicha fuera la verdad, como Walburga era terrible, pero nada como llamarla Madre y sufrirla también en casa. De hecho, la única razón por la que en los sets fuera necesario llamarla por su nombre era que también fungía como su manager, y ella insistía en mantener sus dos facetas separadas y bien diferenciadas. Así que Walburga ante los reflectores, y Madre en las cuatro paredes de su hogar.

Con exasperación mientras Walburga le gritaba a una de las asistentes porque en su opinión el café sabía peor que calcetines sucios puestos a remojar en sudor, Sirius se pasó las manos por el cabello y a punto estuvo de arruinar el trabajo que la peinadora había hecho con su melena hasta los hombros. Walburga la detestaba, insistía en que el look andrógino que tan bien se vendía con sus dos hijos no era lo que ella quería proyectar, pero más de un fotógrafo había insistido en que era el ideal para seguir consiguiendo contratos y era lo que se llevaba, así que Sirius había podido conservarlo.

—No hagas eso —le riñó Regulus, que al igual que él llevaba el cabello de un modo similar aunque un par de centímetros más corto.

—No puedo evitarlo —masculló Sirius—. Estoy aburrido.

Y la verdad es que nadie podía culparlo. Él no era el único modelo al que se había citado a una hora específica y todavía no pasaba bajo los reflectores y bajo el foco de las cámaras.

En sí, aquella no era una sesión normal. Al menos no al estilo de los trabajos que él y su hermano hacían para ropa y campañas varias, sino que se trataba de un trabajo altruista en donde celebraban las diferencias, promovían la tolerancia, y estaba en contra del _bullying_ , que como decía Walburga “estaba tan de moda” en los medios.

A Sirius no le constaba. Él había dejado la escuela a los 12 años con su primer contrato para una reconocida marca de ropa, y desde entonces sus contactos habían estado más centrados con adolescentes mayores a él y los adultos que los comandaban. La única compañía de su edad (o casi) era Regulus, que había conseguido su propio contrato al año siguiente, y desde entonces eran conocidos como ‘los hermanos Black’ en el medio. El resto eran sólo personas adultas que lo adulaban sin parar, y de quienes no podía esperar un trato menos que regio o Walburga se encargaría de hacerles la vida imposible.

Para el _photoshoot_ del día, los modelos presentes eran más diferentes de los que se verían en una sesión normal. Claro que todos ellos eran bellos a su manera, una campaña de ese calibre no habría funcionado sin un elemento que despertara la empatía, pero Sirius ya había apreciado a un chico con una operación exitosa de labio leporino, una chica con abundante acné que por lo demás podría dedicarse a tiempo completo al modelaje, una pareja con obesidad (bellos y seguros de sí mismos), además de otra más que seguro sumando su peso no llegaban a cifras saludables (etéreos, también hermosos), una chica con alopecia total, un chico con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro de lado a lado...

—Ah —musitó Sirius, que de pronto se sintió sobrecogido por una extraña sensación de vacío.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Regulus sin apenas moverse los labios, que podía ser su hermano, pero ante todo era su mejor amigo y confidente.

La mirada de Regulus siguió a la de Sirius, y pronto dio con el larguirucho chico que era alto incluso para ser modelo, y que no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier otro que se ganara la vida en las pasarelas.

Por Walburga era que sabían que no todos los asistentes a aquella sesión eran modelos de profesión. Para una mayor diversidad, las agencias habían buscado en las calles de Londres en búsqueda de los candidatos idóneos, así que con toda probabilidad el chico de la cicatriz estaba ahí sólo de paso, un par de clics, y después a continuar con su vida diaria.

—Ya veo —dijo Regulus en voz baja—. Es atractivo.

—Cállate, Reg —masculló Sirius, de pronto incómodo—. Saca la cabeza del culo. No es lo que piensas.

Regulus chasqueó la lengua. —Si Walburga te escucha hablar así... Además, ¿cómo sabes lo que pienso?

—Bah —se cruzó Sirius de brazos, pero aunque hundió el mentón, sus ojos no abandonaron al chico de la cicatriz.

—¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él?

—¿Por qué no te callas?

A su lado, Regulus exhaló, y sin más se puso en pie. —Vale, sí tú eres tan cobarde, entonces lo haré yo.

—¡No, Reg, espera! —Intentó detenerlo Sirius, pero antes de que consiguiera ceñir su mano alrededor de la muñeca de su hermano, éste ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Con el corazón martilleándole más cerca de la garganta que del pecho, Sirius observó a Regulus acercarse a la mesa del buffet donde se podían encontrar varios recipientes de fruta, galletas saladas, hummus, botellas de agua, café y té verde, y también el chico de la cicatriz que parecía indeciso de qué elegir.

Regulus no perdió oportunidad en posicionarse a su lado, y con una naturalidad que a ratos Sirius le envidiaba, establecer una conversación. Sirius los observó un par de minutos, y de pronto el chico de la cicatriz rió con una broma de Regulus y se sirvió en un plato varias rodajas de piña y un poco de sandía cortada en cubos.

Regulus tomó dos tazas con té verde, y señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Sirius, consiguió que el chico de la cicatriz le siguiera.

«Maldito Reg, bastardo...», pensó Sirius, que con todo se mantuvo con la espalda recta, una pierna sobre la otra, ambas manos en su regazo, y el cabello cayéndole de un lado y enmarcándole el rostro en perfecta y estudiada apariencia.

Sirius no era idiota, claro que estaba al tanto que su aspecto era poco menos que magnífico. A sus 15 años (16 en unos cuantos meses más) tenía una carrera en ascenso en el mundo del modelaje y una personalidad moldeada para desenvolverse sin problemas en el medio, pero todo salió por la ventana cuando el chico de la cicatriz le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y al extender la mano para saludarlo, se presentó.

—Hola, Remus Lupin.

—Sirius Orion Black —dijo Sirius su nombre completo y un enorme deseo de invocar a la madre tierra para que se lo tragara entero.

—Oh, ¿dos nombres de estrellas? Genial.

—Mamá... Walburga… Uh…

—Es una tradición familiar —suplió Regulus con facilidad, extendiéndole a Sirius su taza con té y que éste sujetó con ambas manos—. Aunque sospechamos que es una especie de presión para de algún modo alcanzar el cielo.

—Entiendo —asintió Remus—. En casa tampoco podían desperdiciar el apellido Lupin, así que Remus... Y seguro de haber tenido un hermano habría sido llamado Rómulo.

Sirius celebró la broma con una risotada, y quiso su mala suerte que en esos momentos estuviera bebiendo té y se le derramara en las manos y el regazo.

La humillación de su ridículo fue lo peor, especialmente cuando Remus se alejó en grandes zancadas, pero Sirius volvió a respirar aliviado cuando éste volvió y le entregó unas servilletas de papel.

—Ten, pero no te hayas quemado —le ofreció sin atisbo de burla o malicia.

—Gracias —musitó Sirius, que como nunca agradeció que la vestimenta de ese día no fuera ninguna clase de prenda única e irremplazable, sino ropa cotidiana que cualquier adolescente de su edad utilizaría para asistir a la escuela, y por lo tanto cualquier mancha (y la subsecuente factura de tintorería) no le acarrearía problemas.

—¿Vienes con Greyback? —Preguntó Regulus a Remus, y éste asintió—. Lo suponía, eres muy de su tipo.

—¿Su tipo? —Repitió Remus—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Los modelos que Greyback elige para su agencia tienen puntos en común —dijo Sirius, que había escuchado más de una vez a Walburga comentarlo en voz baja: Jóvenes, pero con edad suficiente para consentir; altos, pero delgados; con bocas llenas y ojos grandes.

En la industria no era ningún secreto que Fenrir Greyback era una especie de depredador, aunque quedaba en constancia que sus colegas no terminaban de catalogarlo así porque no había uso de la fuerza ni de la coerción, sino del maravilloso poder del convencimiento.

Sin falta cada año Greyback se presentaba con su nueva musa, casi siempre un modelo que encajara dentro de sus cánones de belleza, y lo hacía partícipe de cuanto desfile y sesión de fotos fuera posible. Siempre posesivo, siempre excesivamente táctil... Hasta que su protegido entendía lo que se pedía de él o era reemplazado por alguien más.

Sirius no dudaba que la nueva musa de Greyback sería Remus Lupin con sus facciones perfectas a pesar de la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro por encima de la nariz. En sí, aquella era una marca regular, con una línea delgada que resplandecía como luna sobre su piel pálida y con la ocasional peca aquí y allá, así que el conjunto resultaba más atractivo que otra cosa.

—Escuché algunos rumores de parte de la maquillista que trabajó conmigo —dijo Remus en voz baja—, pero en realidad no me preocupa. Este trabajo es sólo por hoy. En realidad sólo me interesó el dinero, así que...

—¿Nunca antes habías modelado? —Preguntó Regulus.

—No, nunca. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

—Desde los 4 años —dijo Regulus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Sé que no cuenta, pero oficialmente fui el rostro de una reconocida marca de pañales a los 6 meses...

—Oh, wow. Sin presiones ni nada, ¿eh?

—Para nada. La mayoría de los modelos en esta sala son nuevos —dijo Regulus—. Sirius y yo somos los únicos veteranos por decirlo de alguna manera, y eso porque encajamos a la perfección con el estereotipo que quieren representar para cada uno en la sesión.

—¿Estereotipo?

—Ya sabes, porque nada dice campaña antibullying como conseguir unos cuantos chicos y chicas diferentes pero atractivos y hacer creer que salirse de la norma es lo más _cool_ de la temporada —dijo Sirius, que de antemano sabía los papeles que les tocaban representar a él y a Reg: Andróginos, todo menos heterosexuales, un tanto ambiguos y misteriosos, a lo que se debía aspirar en secreto.

Remus pareció comprender en el acto. —Ya veo.

—No te sorprendas. Para ser una industria en la vanguardia, a veces también puede tener momentos como éste —comentó Regulus, que consultó su reloj con desgana y confirmó que ya iban tarde por casi 3 horas.

—Walburga va a tener un síncope...

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

—Iré a cerciorarme que no esté cometiendo asesinato con alguno de los fotógrafos —dijo Regulus antes de excusarse, y dejó a Sirius y a Remus a solas y a sus anchas.

«Oh, Reg, maldita sabandija», pensó Sirius al percatarse que no era una casualidad que su hermano lo dejara ahí en compañía de Remus, pero no iba a ser él quien desaprovechara una oportunidad.

—Hazme compañía —dijo Sirius, señalando la silla que tenía a su lado—. Todavía no te has comido toda tu fruta.

—Ya, es que... —Remus se sentó—. Lo que en verdad me apetece es una hamburguesa. ¿Cómo soportan los modelos vivir a base de agua y té verde? Antes de una semana estaría comiéndome los dedos.

—Te acostumbras. Es parte de los requisitos para tener tu foto en las revistas.

—¿Y vale la pena?

—El dinero no es malo... —Dijo Sirius con cautela, aunque se guardó bien de decir que por su edad todavía no recibía pagos completos, sino lo que Walburga decidía que era apropiado pagarle tras recibir sus servicios como manager—. Tampoco la ropa gratis, y los obsequios...

—¿De gente como Greyback?

—Bueno... —Sirius metió las manos entre sus muslos—. Si debes de saberlo, Greyback no tiene permitido ir detrás de mí. Al menos no todavía.

—¿No? ¿Y eso?

—No soy mayor de edad.

—Oh. ¿Entonces cuántos años tienes?

—16. Bueno, 15, pero mi cumpleaños se acerca.

—¿El próximo mes?

—Erm, no. Noviembre.

Remus rió entre dientes. —¿Sabes que estamos a febrero, verdad? Eso es más de medio año de distancia. En realidad deberías estar agradecido de tener 15 y no 14. Casi podías haberme confundido, creí que tendrías al menos 18. Tú y Regulus se ven mayores, eso suponiendo que él no lo sea.

—Oh no, Reg es casi un año menor. De octubre, y tiene 14. Es el maquillaje —dijo Sirius, amagando tocarse el rostro y deteniéndose a tiempo o se arruinaría el look que tanto tiempo había costado—. ¿Qué tal tú, cuál es tu edad?

—Erm...

—Sé que debes ser mayor de 18, o de otra manera Greyback no te tendría en su plantilla —dijo Sirius, inclinándose un poco sobre Remus y con el hombro presionándole en el brazo para hacerle hablar—. ¿Y bien?

—19.

—Vale.

—Pero cumpliré 20 el próximo mes.

—Entonces ‘feliz cumpleaños’ por adelantado, ¿no?, suponiendo que no habrá otra oportunidad...

—Probablemente no —dijo Remus—. Este trabajo es demasiado caótico para mi gusto, y aunque Greyback me ofrezca un aumento, creo que tendré que dejarlo ir. Tengo otras cosas por hacer.

—¿Mejores cosas?

—No dije eso. Más bien… Estoy en la Universidad. Apenas estoy en mi segundo año, pero estoy convencido de que es lo mío, ¿sabes? No todos pueden decir eso a mi edad.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Docencia. El plan es especializarme en humanidades, pero da la casualidad que todavía no me decido por mi área específica. Me gusta la literatura, la historia y los idiomas. Vaya combinación, ¿eh?

—Suena interesante...

—No tienes que forzarte a mentir.

—Oh no, para nada —le aseguró Sirius—. Es sólo que... Dejé la escuela a los 12. Reg también. Y desde entonces tenemos tutores y todo eso para obtener nuestras certificaciones. Había clases que detestaba, como matemáticas. Me atrevería a afirmar que es cierto lo que cuentas los rumores, los modelos tienen aserrín en la cabeza en lugar de un cerebro, pero era la clase favorita de Reg. Yo prefería más artes, aunque Madre habría estado más contenta si ambos nos esforzáramos más en francés, que lo leemos y hablamos sin problemas, pero la gramática es nuestra pata de palo...

—Yo llevo francés. Es parte de mi curriculum, aunque prefiero el alemán.

—Ah, suena mejor que el tonto francés.

—Cada idioma tiene sus pros y contras, ¿no crees?

Sirius asintió, porque era más fácil que explicar el vergonzoso estandarte de _Toujours Pur_ que tenían en casa y que era la causa principal por la que Madre insistiera que sus dos hijos llevaran clases particulares de francés incluso cuando prescindía de otras materias con mayor utilidad.

Porque Regulus seguía sin volver, la sesión todavía iba con retraso, y Remus tenía una conversación amena y no lo trataba como un crío, Sirius se pasó la siguiente hora charlando de todo y nada con su nuevo amigo, y de paso dando pie a que el hormigueo que sentía a la altura del ombligo se fortaleciera con cada minuto que pasaban juntos y sin interrupciones.

Fue así como Remus se abrió con él al contarle que Greyback había dado con él por casualidad en el valet parking en el que éste trabajaba tres noches para complementar sus finanzas. Remus había estado ahí en el momento adecuado para recibir a Greyback, que se había detenido largos segundos a inspeccionarlo y con sus llaves también entregó la tarjeta de su agencia de modelos.

—No creí que fuera cierto, ¿sabes? Lo típico es pensar que se trata de algún timo, o peor, de una agencia de prostitución, pero mi amiga Lily me convenció de al menos cerciorarme de que la página web fuera legítima y bueno... Lo próximo que sé es que necesito dinero para comprar varios libros y Greyback es mi boleto rápido a un trabajo que paga bien por pocas horas.

—¿Entonces esta es tu primera vez oficial frente a las cámaras?

—Y con suerte la última. No creo tener talento para esto. Ya era demasiado tímido de crío cuando me tomaban fotografías, no quiero ni imaginar el resultado de esta sesión, pero Greyback insistió que sería perfecto por... —Remus se llevó una mano al rostro, y con los dedos rozó su cicatriz—. Bueno, porque encajaba a la perfección con la temática. Nadie debería hacerle bullying a un crío por esto, ¿no te parece? Aunque no puedo hablar de mi experiencia en eso.

—No —confirmó Sirius, que se moría de ganas de preguntar cómo se había hecho Remus esa cicatriz pero no reunió el valor y tampoco quería incomodarlo—. Al menos le vas a dar un toque fresco a la campaña. Reg y yo venimos a cumplir viejos papeles de celebrar _otras_ diferencias.

—Debe ser más complicado transmitir eso en una fotografía. Al menos en mi caso las cicatrices son visibles.

—Ya, y... —Sirius se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Cómo transmites _eso_ , uh? Al menos Reg nunca ha mostrado una inclinación de ese tipo, y en cambio yo...

Sirius calló, a la espera de que Remus lo presionara para seguir, pero éste le dio el tiempo necesario para organizar sus pensamientos.

—¿Conoces el estereotipo de cómo al menos la mitad de los modelos son gays o en algún grado bisexuales?

—Ajá.

—Odio los estereotipos, pero creo que encajo...

Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. —Si la mitad de los modelos es así, por regla la otra mitad tiene que ser heterosexual, ¿no? Eso también los hace un estereotipo.

—Ya, pero ser heterosexual es normal.

—No, es mayoría, pero no los convierte ni más ni menos normales que al resto.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera...

—Entonces considéralo una tarea —dijo Remus con ligereza—. Puede que te ayude si tienes curiosidad por el tema o estás confundido.

—Sí, profesor Lupin —respondió Sirius con una leve sonrisa en labios, y Remus a su lado retiró la mano de su pierna e hizo entrechocar hombros con él.

Cuál habría sido su reacción verbal quedó en incógnita cuando Regulus volvió a su lado con paso apresurado y le informó a Sirius que Walburga ya había hecho llorar a una de las chicas encargadas del vestuario, y que lo mejor era apartarse de su vista cuanto antes o ellos serían los siguientes.

Sugiriendo salir por una de las puertas de servicio mientras la sesión daba comienzo, Sirius tuvo consigo el poder al conocer aquel edificio y dar con un excelente sitio en donde Regulus, él y Remus se sentaron en una banca de madera a contemplar el estacionamiento.

Por inercia, Sirius sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un cigarrillo, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle a Regulus el mechero, Remus lo detuvo.

—No. —Y luego—: Por favor.

Sirius de pronto se sintió mortificado. —Lo siento.

—No, _yo_ lo siento. Es sólo que... Luces mayor. Los dos lo hacen, pero entonces recuerdo su verdadera edad y me siento terrible por no ser el adulto responsable del grupo. Solía ser el prefecto en mi colegio, y estoy tan acostumbrado a imponer reglas en alumnos menores que yo que... La rutina es fuerte.

—No, está bien —dijo Sirius, que se volvió a guardar el cigarrillo—. De cualquier manera, es un hábito asqueroso. Sólo empezamos para molestar a Walburga.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Todavía es reciente —dijo Regulus—, y ha fallado porque Walburga se perfuma demasiado con Chanel no.º5 como para apreciarlo.

—Buen momento para dejarlo —sugirió Remus, que entonces sacó de su propio bolsillo dos chocolates y le tendió uno a cada hermano—. Mi disculpa por cambiar sus planes.

—¿Hacías lo mismo con los alumnos de tu colegio?

—A ellos les daba caramelos de limón. Para mal que el chocolate es caro, así que sólo lo compro para mí y lo regalo en ocasiones especiales.

Con el cosquilleo de su estómago creciendo más y más, Sirius guardó su chocolate en lugar de comerlo, y siguió acosando a Remus con preguntas variadas.

Regulus no interrumpió, y en cambio se dedicó a ver su teléfono para cerciorarse de que Walburga no los estuviera buscando. Nadie mejor que él y Sirius sabían que lo mejor era estar de su buen lado, porque podía mostrarse agresiva y errática si las cosas no salían como ella querían, y antes que protagonizar una bofetada con público por su mal comportamiento, preferían saltar cuando ella lo ordenaba.

Finalmente un mensaje apareció en la pantalla, y era Walburga ordenando que él y Sirius volvieran a la locación porque el _photoshoot_ estaba por empezar.

Llamando la atención de Sirius con un roce apenas en su costado, éste leyó rápido el mensaje y torció el gesto.

—Es hora —anunció para Remus, que sonrió con aprensión.

—Bien... Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

 

La sesión de aquel día, aunque con retraso, marchó sobre ruedas una vez que se pudieran sobrepasar los contratiempos que la demoraron.

Con dos fotógrafos (pareja profesional y también romántica que trabajaba en dupla), la sesión se dividió en dos grupos: Por un lado los modelos que ya tenían experiencia como Sirius y Regulus, y aquellos otros nuevos que necesitarían primero indicaciones, entre los que se encontró Remus.

Sirius terminó pronto con sus fotografías. Para él el look de adolescente andrógino y misterioso no era nada nuevo, así que cumplió con las indicaciones que se le dieron, agregó un par de poses de su cuenta, y por último agradeció a Dumbledore por su trabajo y se dirigió en línea recta a la mesa del buffet, donde ya una figura alta y delgada que él bien conocía se encontraba ahí.

—Hey —saludó a Remus—. Terminaste pronto.

—¿Es bueno o malo?

—Depende. ¿Grindelwald te llamó ‘cariño’ o ‘maldito idiota’ al darte indicaciones?

Remus carraspeó. —De hecho me llamó ‘tesoro’. Supongo que puedo decir que no salió tan mal como yo me temía...

—No, realmente no. Greyback estará complacido.

—Ya, pero francamente no me importa lo que Greyback tenga que decir. Esto estuvo bien a su manera; el té verde no es tan terrible y la compañía fue agradable, pero el modelaje no es lo mío.

—Ah —musitó Sirius con desencanto, puesto que le habría gustado volver a ver a Remus en alguna otra sesión.

—Al menos me llevaré buenos recuerdos —siguió Remus—. Y cuando los vea a ti o a Regulus en revistas o marquesinas, podré decir que hice dos buenos amigos.

Aquellas palabras le insuflaron a Sirius el valor que necesitaba, y en un todo o nada, se giró hacia Remus y lo miró directo a los ojos:

—¿Podríamos intercambiar números de teléfono? Para no perder el contacto y, uhm, ¿mantener la amistad? —Lo último con una entonación que lo hizo sonar como pregunta, y Sirius se lamentó por su pérdida de arrojo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por fortuna, Remus no se lo echó en cara, aunque titubeó al hablar.

—Claro, pero Sirius, antes quisiera-...

—¡Sirius! —Lo llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, y éste contrajo el rostro al conocer a la perfección la entonación de Walburga para hacerle saber que estaba en problemas.

—Uhm, lo siento —se disculpó Sirius antes de dar media vuelta y acudir al llamado de Walburga.

En un rincón y recibiendo una reprimenda mayor por haberse alejado demasiado, Sirius mantuvo la vista en sus zapatos y asintió y dijo “Sí, Walburga” y “No, Walburga” según le era requerido, mientras que por dentro un enorme agujero en el pecho le hacía lamentarse su falta de espina y no ponerle fin a aquellos reproches que invariablemente le hacían sentirse como un crío pequeño en lugar de los 15 años que en realidad tenía.

Fue Regulus quien acudió a su lado para salvarlo cuando por fin terminó sus propias fotografías, y su presencia contribuyó a que Walburga pusiera un fin a su labor de manager y en cambio volviera a su faceta de relaciones públicas.

A Sirius poco le importaba, y con la mirada buscó a Remus sin éxito. No podría haberse ido sin despedirse... ¿O sí?

La desesperación que sentía apareció en su rostro, y fue Regulus quien le puso un alto. —Tranquilo. Todavía falta la foto grupal.

—Ya...

Pero aunque dos horas después el grupo completo se reunió para la fotografía que sería la imagen central de la campaña, Sirius tuvo que conformarse con un papel en el centro mientras que a Remus lo habían mandado a una de las esquinas por ser de los más altos y sólo funcionar para la composición de la imagen de esa manera. En realidad ninguno de ellos tenía estatura promedio, pero Remus sobrepasaba al resto por al menos 10 centímetros, y Sirius calculaba que su estatura se aproximaba a 1.9 metros si no es que un poco más. Que con su figura delgada pero nervuda y facciones de encanto a pesar de su cicatriz, podrían hacer de él un modelo cotizado.

Eso si a Remus le interesara, que como Sirius ya sabía, no era el caso.

La sesión finalizó cerca de las 6, y para entonces del menú completo del buffet sólo quedaban un par de piezas de fruta y dos botellas de agua con el sello roto y vacías a la mitad.

Con Walburga al otro lado de la habitación y dándoles la espalda, Sirius se apartó de la esquina donde ella les había ordenado a él y Regulus permanecer, y se acercó a Remus, que en esos momentos hablaba con una de las chicas participantes y que ostentaba una alopecia severa. Ellos dos conversaban animadamente, y Sirius de pronto ya no se sintió tan decidido a interrumpirlos, así que dio media vuelta y regresó con Regulus, que como siempre, vio a través de él.

—¿Qué, la calva es dura competencia a tu abundante melena?

—Cállate, Reg. Cuando hablas así suenas igual que _ella_.

Regulus torció la boca. —Lo siento.

—Mmm.

—¿Conseguiste su número?

—No.

—Pero te gusta, ¿no?

—Reg...

Pero su hermano ya había abandonado su lado, y a diferencia de Sirius antes, enfiló directo a Remus e interrumpió sin más preámbulo su conversación para hablar con él un par de minutos y después despedirse sin más.

Hecho un manojo de nervios, Sirius esperó como un caminante en el desierto esas palabras de Regulus que le harían vivir como un buen sorbo de agua.

—No le pedí su número —dijo Regulus, y Sirius hundió los hombros—, pero le di el tuyo.

Sirius hundió todavía más los hombros. —¡Reg!

—Lo anotó. Algo es algo —dijo Regulus, justo en el instante en que Sirius sintió su bolsillo vibrar.

En las notificaciones, sólo apareció un emoji con un ojo cerrado de un número desconocido.

Sirius levantó la vista, y a través de la habitación, Remus le guiñó su propio ojo.

 

El cierre oficial de aquella sesión de fotos incluyó cambiarse de ropas (por una vez, Walburga no insistió en regalías, si acaso porque eran prendas comunes para la imagen casual que la campaña quería demostrar) y que por azar del destino la mampara tras la cual Sirius se encontraba, colindaba con la de Remus.

—Pensé que esta era ropa casual —bufó Remus, que por su estatura había terminado usando una camiseta a la que en la parte posterior le prendieron alfileres para ajustarla a su cuerpo.

El llevar puesta la prenda no había sido el problema, sino retirársela y no acabar todo picoteado o con raspones.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Sirius, que ya en sus propias ropas, se cruzó de una mampara a otra—, pero antes tendrás que agacharte un poco.

Remus tomó asiento en un banquillo, y Sirius se dedicó a quitarle uno a uno los alfileres con toda la pasma del mundo. ¿Y qué si Walburga se impacientaba? Él sólo quería alargar esos minutos y convertirlos en su propia definición de la eternidad.

Las mangas y la espalda fueron trabajo lento, y Sirius se tomó su tiempo en el área del cuello, con tal suerte que al aflojar del todo la prenda se topó con que la cicatriz del rostro no era la única que Remus tenía en el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, Sirius tocó la línea que le bajaba por la espalda y se perdía por debajo de la tela.

—Gracias —interrumpió Remus su silencio, y se sacó la camiseta sin pudor alguno.

Sirius observó entonces que la cicatriz bajaba regular por su espalda, paralela a la línea de su columna vertebral y desaparecía incluso más allá de sus pantalones.

—Remus...

—Es grande, lo sé.

—¿T-Todavía te duele?

—No, pero puede llegar a darme comezón cuando la piel se me reseca en invierno. No es nada importante.

Sirius quiso negarlo, pero a sabiendas de que no era su lugar para hacerlo, mejor calló.

—Hey, Sirius... —Lo llamó Remus por encima de su hombro, un mechón de su cabello ondulado cayéndole por la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

Sirius quiso sonreír y decir que sí, pero en su lugar se sintió terrible por preguntar.

—¿De qué son? Tus cicatrices...

—Un accidente de automóvil. Cuando era muy pequeño. Fue poco antes de mi quinto cumpleaños, que pasé todavía en el hospital.

—Oh, lo siento tanto.

—¿Por?

—Sólo... lo siento y ya —musitó Sirius.

—En ese caso, gracias —dijo Remus, que se giró un poco más y le sonrió—. No me gusta que nadie sienta lástima por mí.

—No es eso.

—Lo sé.

—Me gustas, Remus —dijo Sirius apenas en un susurro—, y no es por lástima. Creo que eres atractivo, pero también divertido, e interesante, y tantas cosas más...

—Tú también me gustas, Sirius —dijo Remus, y Sirius supo que habría un ‘pero’ por venir—. Pero... Apenas tienes 15 años...

—Pronto serán 16.

—No tan pronto. Y yo cumpliré 20 antes de que eso pase. Así que esto —y movió una mano entre ellos dos— no puede ser por varias razones. ¿Entiendes? Y algunas de ellas podrían meterme en problemas por tu edad.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Sirius con petulancia, porque se arriesgaba a romper en llanto si no controlaba sus sentimientos—. ¿Qué pasa cuando sea mayor?

—Ya veremos. Hasta entonces podemos ser amigos, ¿ok?

—Oh, Remus...

Si fue la expresión miserable de Sirius o que a pesar de todo Remus sí le correspondía pero estaba siendo adulto por los dos, al final lo que Sirius consiguió fue que Remus tomara su mano y le besara los nudillos. Pero Sirius quiso más, y aprovechando que Remus estaba sentado y él de pie, no hesitó en inclinarse sobre él y besarlo de lleno en los labios.

Remus lo permitió por unos segundos, y después apartó su rostro. —Sirius...

—No es mi primer beso —dijo Sirius en confesión—, pero sí el primero que yo doy...

Remus también tuvo su propia confesión: —Ese honor me halaga, pero Sirius...

—Lo sé, amigos, ¿ok? Está bien.

Y bajo esa promesa, un vínculo nació entre ellos.

 

Sirius mantuvo comunicación esporádica con Remus vía mensajería. A veces le enviaba algún meme, a veces él le respondía con otro. Alguna ocasión intercambiaron música, y Sirius descubrió nuevos artistas, así que le agradeció el gesto recomendándole alguno de los libros que ahora eran sus favoritos y que Remus declaró encontrar muy de su agrado.

La salida al público de la campaña en la que habían trabajado también trajo consigo un intercambio de fotografías, en donde Sirius o Remus posaban cerca de los carteles y hacían una broma tonta, pero sólo duró mientras eran reemplazados por otros diferentes.

El invierno tardío de ese año dio paso a una primavera en la que Remus se quejó bastante de su alergia al polen, y después a un verano que Sirius detestó al tener que pasarlo en Francia para cumplir con algunas campañas que no eran para nada de su predilección. El otoño fue más del agrado de ambos; Remus porque volvió a la escuela, y Sirius porque su cumpleaños se acercaba por fin.

“Te lo dije, ahora tendré 16.”

“Bah, y yo tengo 20. No hay diferencia.”

“Para mí sí.”

Sirius esperó paciente a que Remus contestara de vuelta, y cuando por fin éste lo hizo cambió de tema, preguntándole acerca de Regulus.

Con un resoplido, Sirius escribió: “Bien.” Y después agregó un par más de líneas. Antes que un berrinche porque Remus insistía en sólo ser amigos, estaba dispuesto a conformarse con lo que le ofrecía.

Y con lo que él se sentía capaz de aceptar.

 

Ya estaban llegando a fin de año cuando de regreso de una fiesta a la que habían sido invitados él y Regulus como nuevos rostros de una famosa compañía de perfumes cruzaron el centro de Londres y encontraron en vista central un rostro más que conocido.

—Mira, ¿lo reconoces? Es él —señaló Regulus.

—¿Es Remus? —Preguntó Sirius a nadie en particular.

Pero tenía que ser. Su rostro era imposible de olvidar, y sus cicatrices sólo cerraban ese trato, así que Sirius sacó su móvil y se apresuró a tomar una fotografía antes de dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina y perderla de vista.

Con dedos rápidos, Sirius se la envió a Remus y preguntó: “¿Eres tú?” y en la siguiente línea: “Claro que eres tú. Pero creí que habías dicho que el modelaje no era lo tuyo.”

Remus se demoró en responder casi dos horas. Escribió él que se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para sus finales, y después abordó el tema que inquietaba a Sirius.

“Sí, soy yo.”

“?!”

“¿Debo intuir que preguntas por qué y demuestras tu asombro?”

“Creí que el modelaje no era lo tuyo, e insististe tanto que no lo volverías a hacer...”

“Ya, pero Greyback llamó con una oferta que pagaba a la perfección la matrícula del siguiente curso, libros, ropa y también un boleto de tren para visitar a mis padres en Gales, así que...”

“¿Y será un trabajo recurrente o también es una ‘última vez’ como antes?”

Remus se demoró en contestar de vuelta, y Sirius temió que sus palabras le hubieran resultado molestas, pero al final resultó que Remus se había estado preparando una taza de té.

“Ni idea. Esta vez fue diferente a la anterior.

Supongo que tú debes de estar acostumbrado pero para mí todo fue nuevo.

No había ningún otro modelo en la sesión, y resultó más pesado de la que imaginaba.

Posar y mantener mi expresión en cierta manera...

Pero la paga lo compensó y con creces.”

“¿Entonces lo bueno superó lo malo?”

“Me atrevería a decir que sí.”

Sirius contempló la pantalla de su móvil hasta que se apagó, y después escribió su nuevo mensaje:

“Se podría decir que ahora somos colegas de profesión, ¿eh?”

“Sólo por unos meses. Eso si Greyback me quiere de vuelta.”

«Oh, puedes apostar a que sí», pensó Remus, que había buscado la fotografía original de la campaña en la que Remus había participado y la tenía ahora de wallpaper en tu teléfono. Regulus se había burlado de él cuando por casualidad miró el cambio, pero ya que el flechazo que Sirius sentía por Remus no era ningún secreto entre ambos, no se burló más que con una risita. Al menos podía contar con que Regulus le guardara el secreto frente a Madre.

“Será genial si después volvemos a coincidir en algún set.”

“Puedes apostar que sí, pero no creo que suceda.”

“¿Por qué?”

Remus envió un par de emojis, que en suma dejaban bien en claro cuán boba consideraba aquella pregunta.

“Porque Sirius Black (o sea, tú) eres el rostro oficial de varias campañas internacionales y estrella en ascenso. Esta es la tercera semana consecutiva que veo tu rostro en el puesto de revistas que paso cada mañana camino a la universidad. También te he visto en televisión, y tu presencia en internet es masiva.

Yo sólo tengo dos _photoshoots_ en mi curriculum y un ‘manager’ al que le gusta ponerme la mano en el culo cuando hablamos de cerca.”

“Greyback es un indeseable. Si quieres podría darte el número de alguien más para que te represente como es debido.

Nunca he trabajado con Minerva McGonagall, pero su agencia siempre está en búsqueda de nuevos talentos.”

“Gracias, pero no gracias.

Como dije antes, modelar no es mi vocación, sino una manera fácil de sacar dinero a pesar de mis cicatrices. ¿O debería decir que gracias a ella?

¿Te mencioné que Greyback me consiguió algunos _photoshoots_ gracias a mis cicatrices?

No sé qué clase de sesiones sean (al menos espero que no sean fetichistas) pero debo estar agradecido que paguen bien.”

Para Sirius, que conocía bien a la industria y sabía que las ‘imperfecciones’ se transformaban en sellos distintivos si eras lo suficientemente atractivo como para resaltar ante las cámaras, no le quedó duda alguna que Remus podía llegar lejos incluso si no se lo proponía. Bastaría con que Greyback supiera explotar su potencial, y el resto sería pan comido.

“Te irá bien”, le escribió a Remus. “Recuerda mis palabras.”

Porque iban a ser proféticas.

 

A un año de haber conocido a Remus y todavía mantener con éste conversaciones estrictamente por mensajería instantánea, Sirius descubrió que éste tenía una cuenta de Instagram y que se estaba haciendo de una fanbase nada despreciable.

La noticia le llegó por medio de un blog en Tumblr que estaba dedicado a Remus Lupin y que se encargaba de mantener a sus fans al día con sus actividades, así que Sirius no dudó en abrirse para sí mismo una cuenta en la misma plataforma y esperar a que no le estallara en el rostro.

Lo cual por supuesto ocurrió, apenas media hora después.

—Walburga está furiosa contigo —dijo Regulus al ir a su habitación y entrar sin tocar la puerta como era su costumbre.

Tanto daba Regulus por sentado que Sirius sabía el porqué del enojo de su progenitora, tanto como éste intuía que su hermano sabía sus razones.

—Bah.

—Al menos podrías haberte conseguido una cuenta falsa, pero no —se burló Regulus acostándose a su lado en la cama—, tenías que utilizar tu nombre real.

—No le vi sentido a esconderme.

—¿Pero tenías que hacer de Remus la primera cuenta que siguieras? Eso dará de qué hablar. Y ya sabes lo que Walburga piensa de los rumores que...

—Lo sé, Reg, lo sé —bufó Sirius molesto, aunque no con él, sino consigo mismo. Y Walburga.

Sirius todavía tenía conflicto con la doble cara de la industria que les daba cobijo y también los explotaba. Por un lado, ser modelo masculino implicaba que a su edad y con su fisonomía, debía cumplir el rol de ser un chico bonito que despertara en el público la curiosidad y el deseo por partes iguales. A su vez él tenía que cumplir el papel de ser etéreo, casi un secreto, y en donde su sexualidad era tema de especulación.

Walburga no había tenido problemas en agendar para él y Regulus sesiones un tanto subidas de tono con otros modelos en su misma condición, porque según explicaba ella, la controversia era la mejor publicidad a la que podían aspirar para llegar a la cima, y aunque detestaba participar en esos juegos, a Sirius no le había quedado de otra más que concederle la razón cuando los contratos le comenzaron a llover.

Más incluso que Regulus a pesar de la diferencia de edad que lo colocaba a él como el hermano mayor, las facciones de Sirius tendían a ser más finas, casi femeninas, y ello le había grajeado en la industria el dudoso papel de modelo andrógino que todos los fotógrafos y campañas querían para sí ahora que estaba tan en boga.

Faltaría todavía ver qué le deparaban los años venideros. Él y Regulus habían salido de los mismos catálogos infantiles en donde sus rostros angulosos y ojos grises los habían hecho destacar por encima de los otros niños, pero al ir creciendo Regulus había adquirido un toque masculino imposible de disimular, en tanto que Sirius todavía iba y venía entre la barrera de ambos sexos sin decantarse por ninguno.

Tanto como adoraba el dinero que eso les beneficiaba, Walburga también detestaba que las murmuraciones respecto a la sexualidad de Sirius subían y bajaban sin control, y en más de una ocasión había tenido que hacer uso de su influencia y dinero para hacer acallar rumores... Algunos falsos. Algunos otros no del todo...

Al besar a Remus, Sirius no le había mentido al decir que aquel no era su primer beso pero sí el primero que él daba por propia voluntad...

De experiencia propia (y sabía que con Regulus el caso era similar) ya había tenido sus roces con Greyback, y con algunos otros fotógrafos que se creían con el poder para poner sus manos donde no debían cuando Walburga no observaba, o peor todavía, cuando ella estaba presente, y afirmar que en la industria de la moda todo era un toma y daca en el que los participantes sabían su lugar y lo que había que entregar para llegar a los puestos más altos de la jerarquía.

Al crecer, Sirius había tenido una fuerte crisis silenciosa en donde le resultó casi imposible dilucidar si su atracción por su mismo sexo obedecía a la vida que había llevado hasta entonces como modelo, o venía desde nacimiento y ni Walburga tenía poder sobre ello, pero sin una respuesta convincente para sí mismo, había sido Regulus quien lo solucionara por él.

—Si piensas en un chico en términos de romance o placer físico y no en la compensación que obtendrías a cambio... —Había dicho su hermano con mayor madurez de la que el propio Sirius tenía para sí en reservas—. No sé si seas gay, hay matices, pero heterosexual seguro que no eres...

Remus había terminado por ser ese chico del que Regulus hablaba, y aunque con 20 años y ya en su tercer año de universidad difícilmente podía catalogársele de tal, era en esos términos que Sirius pensaba en él.

—Vale, todavía podemos solucionar esto —dijo Regulus, que en tiempo presente y preocupado por la irreflexividad de su hermano con las redes sociales y los rumores que corrían entre las fanbases de modelos, se abrió para sí mismo una cuenta de Instagram y también siguió a Remus.

—¿Qué ganamos con esto? —Preguntó Sirius, que miraba asombrado su móvil y las notificaciones explotarle con cada nuevo seguidor a pesar de no tener ni siquiera una fotografía de perfil.

—Hacer creer a Walburga que esto es por publicidad, y no porque morías de ganas de espiar la cuenta de Remus J. Lupin —dijo Regulus, leyendo completo el nombre de su usuario—. ¿De qué es la J?

—John.

—Oh, supongo que no todos tienen la _dicha_ de más nombres de estrellas de los que son aconsejables para una vida normal.

Sirius sonrió para sí. —Supongo que no, pero igual me gusta. Le sienta bien. Remus John Lupin...

—Ah —exclamó Regulus, que como confidente de Sirius estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos pero le costaba celebrarlos por el miedo que Walburga le infundía y el temor a que la noticia llegara a sus oídos—. Si tú lo dices...

Pero Sirius lo ignoró.

 

Walburga se enfureció tal como predijo Regulus, ¿pero cuándo no lo hacía? Su paciencia era apenas existente, y cuando se trataba de Sirius ella tendía a estallar como gasolina expuesta a la flama, así que éste no se sorprendió cuando Walburga le exigió la contraseña de su nueva cuenta de Instagram e insistió en ser ella quien la administrara.

—Después de todo, soy tu manager —dijo ella durante el desayuno—, y yo sé mejor que nadie lo que es bueno para tu imagen y buena publicidad.

Pese a que en el pasado Sirius había acabado cediendo con cada uno de los designios de Walburga, en el asunto de su cuenta de Instagram puso los pies firmes y no cedió terreno. Ni un ápice.

—Gracias, pero preferiría hacerlo yo.

Con Walburga en la cabecera de la mesa y ambos hermanos a sus lados, fue Regulus quien alzó la vista de su pomelo y le dirigió a Sirius una mirada de advertencia, una que decía: “No la fastidies, o ella nos fastidiará a los dos como castigo” y que Sirius ignoró.

—Seguro tienes en mente una paleta monocroma de blanco y negro con fotografías de mis sesiones, pero yo prefiero una cuenta que parezca mía, espontánea, y en donde yo elija el contenido a compartir.

—Eres modelo, ¿qué más podrías mostrarle al público que eso? —Replicó Walburga, que a diferencia de los magros desayunos de sus hijos, ella disfrutaba de un desayuno completo y abundante en cantidades porque contaba con los genes Black que la mantenían con la misma figura que cuando tenía la edad de sus hijos... Los mismos hijos que igual podrían alimentarse con ella sin que eso afectara su trabajo en las pasarelas, pero que ella se negaba a reconocer...

—Soy más que sólo un modelo, Madre —insistió Sirius, a tiempo para recibir un golpe de cuchara en los nudillos—. ¡Ouch!

—Te lo he dicho antes: Cuando hablemos de trabajo llámame Walburga.

—Pero estamos en casa, nadie más que nosotros...

—No me importa, Sirius. Obedece.

Obedece. La maldita palabreja que Sirius había tolerado desde nacimiento y contra la cual no tenía control ni defensas. Simples 4 sílabas y 7 letras, pero encerraba en su significado el poder que Madre... No, Walburga ejercía sobre él y al cual tenía que someterse.

—Muy bien, Walburga —dijo Sirius, que pese a todo, decidió mantenerse firme—, pero mi Instagram es mío o es de nadie.

Así que Walburga le plantó una bofetada que le tiñó una mejilla de rojo, y la remató con la otra para que no hubiera contraste durante la sesión que tenían planeada para ese día.

Que le había costado caro, pero Sirius se había salido con la suya por primera vez, y esa victoria trajo consigo rebeldía, y deseos de libertad...

También problemas.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (24-May)/Sin comentarios (07-Jun).

 


	2. 2.- We’re not broken.

**2.- We’re not broken.**

_'Cause lately we've been living in different nations_

_We're speaking different tongues communicating_

_And as we fall, time is frozen_

_I know we break, but we're not broken_

_5 Seconds of Summer - More_

Sirius cumplió 18 años y de pronto su fama explotó exponencialmente. Grandes personalidades y marcas reconocidas buscaban por él como rostro oficial de sus campañas, y con su nombre asociado al éxito seguro, Walburga se vanaglorió tanto de ser su madre como de ser su manager.

Con Regulus a la zaga durante toda su vida, Sirius encontró de pronto las puertas abiertas a un mundo diferente en el que podía participar y del que su hermano tenía vedado el paso por su edad, y sin su protección que no concordaba con sus puestos de hermano mayor y hermano menor, acabó él envuelto en situaciones para las cuales la vida de modelo no lo había preparado del todo.

En noviembre, apenas un par de semanas después de su cumpleaños, Sirius perdió su virginidad en un trío con un chico y una chica tres años mayores que él y también de la industria. Un encuentro que acabó con la borrachera que lo había puesto ahí en primer lugar, y que le dejó un terrible sabor de boca cuando al confesarle a Regulus lo que había hecho, recordó la ausencia de condones.

Así que también en noviembre pasó Sirius por una extracción de sangre y tres días de angustiosa espera antes de confirmar que no había consecuencias de sus actos.

—Al menos corroboraste que no eres heterosexual. ¿Bi, quizá? —Dijo Regulus cuando junto con Regulus leyó sus resultados y encontró los saldos en negativo.

Sirius se mordió la lengua para no tener que explicarle a su hermano que durante aquel encuentro había estado mucho más interesado en el chico que en la chica.

Al fin y al cabo, no era algo de lo que él no se hubiera percatado con anterioridad, pero confirmarlo le ponía los nervios de punta. No por él, que si podía aceptar en otros su sexualidad (la industria de la moda podía ser cerrada de mente en muchos aspectos, pero no en ese) no tenía problemas consigo mismo, pero sí con Walburga, que podía mostrarse de lo más tolerante de dientes para afuera, pero en su propio hogar prefería mantener la pantalla de normalidad lo más firme posible.

De Regulus todavía no estaba seguro Sirius seguro de nada. Su falta de interés por el sexo opuesto y el propio había sido una etapa normal al crecer, pero ahora que estaba por alcanzar la adultez se había convertido en un tema que se comentaba en voz baja. Una vez Walburga incluso le había cuestionado a Sirius si estaba al tanto del tema, pero éste había respondido con honestidad: No sabía nada.

Y preguntarle a Regulus no había servido de gran cosa, puesto que su hermano se había encogido de hombros y afirmado que tenía asuntos mejores por atender, como el bloc de dibujo que escondía bajo la cama y que tenía repleto de diseños originales que algún día soñaba con llevar a cabo.

Sirius habría de mirar a esos años con asombro de sus acciones y los hechos que culminaron en su vida después, pero en tiempo presente sólo tenía ojos para las fiestas a las que era invitado con regularidad y a las diversiones que ahí podía conseguir.

Compañía y alcohol, y más veces de las que podría sentirse orgulloso, drogas también.

En un periodo de apenas 6 meses, Sirius fumó marihuana en una limousina a través de París, esnifó cocaína en un penthouse de Londres, consumió infinidad de pastillas diversas en sus vuelos alrededor del mundo asistiendo a sesiones fotográficas, hongos en España durante un _photoshoot_ , LSD en una extraña fiesta en Ibiza en la que se besó con la mitad de los asistentes, y tocó su abrupto final en un sórdido _blackroom_ de Berlín cuando a mitad de un trío extendió su brazo para recibir un toque de heroína.

Después llamó a Regulus, y aunque su hermano estaba en Hamburg atendiendo su propia agenda en compañía de Walburga, se las ingenió para escaparse de su hotel y conseguir un transporte que lo llevara hasta Sirius y después arrastrar con él de vuelta.

—Lo siento, Reggie, lo siento tanto... —Masculló Sirius de manera intermitente durante el viaje de regreso, la cara pálida y sudorosa por los resabios de una mala experiencia.

Regulus se mantuvo callado durante el trayecto, pero la concesión no se extendió por mucho más una vez que consiguió bajar a Sirius del vehículo y llevarlo a su habitación, donde tras pagarle una generosa propina al botones que le ayudó a subir a su hermano hasta su piso, lo llevó a la bañera y lo metió dentro con la regadera abierta en agua fría.

Sirius gimoteó, pero Regulus lo mantuvo bajo el chorro con una mano firme en su hombro.

—No. ¿Crees que esto es terrible? Prueba tocar fondo y hacerlo solo, porque así es como terminarás si sigues haciendo estupideces de este calibre creyéndote que eres invencible e intocable por el destino.

—Reggie —barbotó Sirius a través del agua que le caía sobre los labios amoratados del frío.

—Oh no, nada de Reggie. Porque si quieres un final como el de Gia Caragio vas por buen camino y en caída libre.

—Lo siento, Reg.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes. Una infinidad de veces en el automóvil y en el ascensor.

—Pero en serio... Lo siento.

—Ya.

Que sin espacio para creer o no, Regulus hizo a Sirius levantar la mirada y enfrentarlo.

—Si pretendes castigarla a _ella_ con tu comportamiento, eres tú el único que terminará en una zanja olvidado o... muerto.

—Reggie...

—Dúchate —lo soltó Regulus—. Y piensa en qué le diremos a Walburga en la mañana cuando descubra que estás aquí y no cumpliendo con tu itinerario en Berlín.

Palabras duras, pero con el ‘nosotros’ implícito en cada una, prueba de que Regulus todavía estaba de su lado, de que todavía eran un equipo contra el mundo, contra _ella_ , Sirius asintió con solemnidad.

A esa idea se aferró.

 

“Hey...”

Sirius sabía que tendría una respuesta, la cuestión era cuándo.

Después de unos meses intensos en los que una amistad floreció al tiempo de las estaciones, él y Remus se habían distanciado un poco conforme la vida de ambos los fue separando. Remus entró a su último año de universidad y se entregó de lleno a sus prácticas docentes y últimos cursos. Por un lado dejó sus empleos de medio tiempo y los compaginó con algunos _photoshoots_ que Greyback le consiguió con afán de mantenerlo en su redil como modelo, pero Remus nunca se tomó la profesión como un trabajo serio, sólo un medio para subsistir en su día a día cotidiano.

Sirius por su parte había continuado bajo las riendas de Walburga, y su fama se había mantenido subiendo como la espuma, al punto en que con 17 años rompió un récord de salario al ser considerado el modelo menor de edad mejor pagado hasta el momento, seguido sólo de cerca por Regulus. A los 18 aquel título se le había quedado pequeño conforme grandes marcas pelearon por tenerlo como rostro oficial, y aunque a ratos se esperaba Sirius una caída espectacular cuando su presencia saturara los medios, lo cierto es que su fanbase no hacía más que crecer y expandirse a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

Con Remus todavía participando en algunas campañas menores, Sirius había albergado una vaga esperanza de algún día volver a trabajar juntos, pero conforme él fue extendiendo más y más su mercado hacia fronteras internacionales y en cambio su amigo se dio por satisfecho con sesiones locales y sin comprometerse demasiado a la profesión, pronto quedó patente que no iba a ocurrir.

Y quizá era mejor así... Sirius habría detestado que Remus lo viera en sus peores facetas, incluso si era él quien en esos mismos momentos lo buscaba con afán de consuelo.

“Hey...

Hacía al menos 2 meses que no sabía de ti.

Es tarde, ¿dónde te encuentras?

Aquí es casi medianoche.

Te lo comento porque seguro lo has olvidado.”

Sirius murmuró un agradecimiento porque a pesar de ser entre semana Remus le hubiera escrito de vuelta.

“Lo siento. Me encuentro en Moscú desde hace una semana, olvidé hacer la conversión de horas.”

Otro renglón: “¿Podríamos hablar un rato?”

“Claro.

¿Cómo va todo?”

Sirius estuvo tentado de escribir acerca de la fiesta en la que él y Regulus habían estado invitados en su estatus de celebridades menores a un aniversario de una famosa empresa de vodka. De cómo había conseguido resistirse a la tentación de acudir al último sanitario donde sabía que sin lugar a dudas la cocaína corría libre entre los presentes para cualquiera que fuera tan valiente como para ir a buscarla y pagar su precio no monetario, pero a cambio se había bebido sin parar cuanto vaso con vodka le pusieran en las manos.

Sin proponérselo, había terminado ebrio y a punto de irse con uno de los hijos del empresario que los había contratado, y fue Regulus quien le puso un alto a su desgraciado comportamiento insistiendo en que debía llevarlo a su habitación y sin admitir réplicas del heredero que lo sujetaba por la cintura, y que se sentía con el derecho de disponer de él porque era un modelo, y habían pagado por él como creyendo que su oficio era otro.

A su vuelta a la suite con dos dormitorios donde se hospedaban, Sirius se había sentido terrible consigo mismo pero sobre todo con Regulus, que en los últimos meses había tomado como propia la tarea de cuidarlo, y en sus papeles invertidos, era evidente que estaba llegando a un tope con su paciencia.

No habían peleado, _per se_ , tampoco discutido, pero Regulus se había retirado a su habitación declarando que era la última vez que _él_ asistía a esa clase de eventos, y que si Sirius quería denigrarse migrando del modelaje a la prostitución, entonces era su problema y no lo ayudaría más.

Sirius había recibido aquellas palabras con la misma sorpresa que si se trataran de una bofetada de guante blanco, y al no tener a quién acudir, había pensado en Remus.

Siempre en Remus, con quien podía pasar meses sin intercambiar un mensaje, y de pronto cualquiera de los dos escribía algo y la conexión volvía establecerse durante un tiempo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Si contaba o no como una amistad, Sirius no lo tenía claro, pero creía que sí, _quería_ creer que sí.

Remus no lo juzgaba, pero tampoco fingía mostrarse de su lado cuando la cagaba. Y en tiempos recientes, cagarla parecía ser el oficio principal de Sirius, antes que ser modelo.

En honor al hombro que necesitaba en esos momentos para mantenerse a flote, Sirius no se guardó nada.

“Hubo una fiesta hoy, y mi comportamiento fue terrible. Hice enojar a Regulus porque...”, y después siguió escribiendo, línea tras línea hasta que la vista se le hizo borrosa y gruesas lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

Al terminar se sintió más ligero, pero también con una nueva preocupación cuando su móvil reveló que Remus había leído todo, pero todavía no respondía.

“Lo siento, no quería molestarte con mis problemas”, escribió Sirius, y al instante apareció abajo del suyo un mensaje de Remus.

“¿En verdad estás en Moscú?”

“Sí.”

“No me molestas, jamás.

¿Crees que pueda llamarte?”

“Pero es tarde.”

“Lo siento, pensé que querrías hablar con alguien, y escribir no es lo mismo.”

“No, lo decía por ti.

¿No tienes mañana que ir a trabajar?”

“Sí, pero no podría dormirme a sabiendas que te dejo solo. Y así.”

“Ok”, escribió Sirius, que por si acaso agregó: “Me gustaría oír tu voz.”

Con el móvil vibrando en sus manos mientras él corría a refugiarse en su baño para no ser oído, Sirius contestó a la llamada de Remus con dedos temblorosos, y el corazón se le subió hasta la garganta cuando reconoció su voz. No idéntica a la de 3 años atrás (¿cómo diantres había pasado tanto tiempo? La fecha daba la impresión de ser más cercana), sino más grave, más madura, y también similar a la que Sirius atesoraba en su memoria.

—¿Sirius?

—Hey, Remus... —Dijo éste, sentándose en la tapa del retrete—. ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí, el mismo que conociste en aquel _photoshoot_ contra el bullying. Y lo mismo debería decir yo. Eres Sirius Black. Tengo amistades que son tus fans y que te colocan por encima de la Reina de Inglaterra.

—¿No les has hablado de mí?

—Por seguridad, no. Además, intento que sólo mis amigos cercanos estén al tanto de mis roces con la moda y las pasarelas.

—Claro, Prongs y Lily, ¿correcto?

—Y Wormtail —dijo Remus—. Veo que tienes buena memoria.

Sirius se guardó de mencionar que había seguido sus interacciones por medio de Instagram, así que tenía nociones tanto de su aspecto, como de su vida diaria, y especialmente de su cotidianeidad al lado de Remus.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti con lo que sabes de mi árbol genealógico.

Al otro lado de la línea, Remus dejó salir un suspiro. —Bueno, con una familia tan... peculiar como la tuya y con nombres tan rimbombantes no resulta tan difícil como podrías creer. Plus, me ha servido para refrescar mis conocimientos en materia de astronomía.

—Todo un beneficio extra por conocerme, ¿eh? —Dijo Sirius, que de pronto se vino abajo y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para limpiarse el rostro—. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas, Sirius —respondió Remus, perdiendo el toque de diversión en su tono de voz y mostrándose preocupado—. Esto por lo que estás pasando te hace daño y te lastima, y no deberías de encapsularlo.

—No es así como me enseñó Walburga vivir mi vida —se lamentó Sirius—. Y últimamente lo único que hago es tropezarme una y otra vez con la misma piedra...

—¿El alcohol? ¿Las drogas? ¿El sexo promiscuo? —Enumeró Remus las vergüenzas de Sirius—. Son adicciones, Sirius. Es lo que las personas utilizan para suplir espacios vacíos en su interior.

—Sólo sé que quiero detenerme... Por Reggie. Por mí también, incluso si a ratos creo que me odio más que a nadie en el mundo.

— Primero debes querer hacerlo por ti mismo —le recordó Remus—, o de otra manera estarás destinado a fracasar en tu determinación de ponerle un alto.

—No sé aún si quiero ponerle un alto... Es... —Sirius se inclinó sobre su mismo y pegó la boca al móvil—. Es más fácil mantener la juerga que salir de ella.

—¿Y las resacas? ¿Y a la mañana siguiente bajo la luz del nuevo día? ¿Cómo es el arrepentimiento de verte al espejo y saber que no puedes continuar así por siempre?

—Oh, Remus...

—No te diré qué hacer porque claramente ya lo sabes, pero me preocupas, Sirius. Me preocupas mucho.

—¿En serio?

—¿Y lo dudas acaso?

Sirius cerró los ojos. —A nadie más le importa. Sólo a Regulus. Madre... Walburga está al tanto, pero mientras ella pueda seguir cobrando de mí el resto no le importa... No realmente.

—¿Y es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ser su gallina de los huevos de oro hasta que al final no le sirvas de nada y termine por decapitarte para un último caldo de pollo?

—No... —Murmuró Sirius, que como siempre que hablaba de Madre en esos términos, se sentía terrible.

Por un lado, Walburga había sido desde su nacimiento más su manager que su Madre, y la severidad de sus órdenes iba más en función de su carrera que de su educación. Sirius no recordaba siquiera haber tenido con ella un momento de madre o hijo, pero sí infinitos de ellos dos tratando asuntos de negocios y comportándose como dos adultos sin ninguna clase de parentesco.

Así que... La odiaba como Madre, también como su manager, pero al menos en esta última faceta podía establecer con ella una conexión.

—Piensa en quiénes quieren lo mejor para ti, y de paso conviértete tú mismo en una de esas personas —fue el consejo de Remus, que después bostezó—. Lo siento.

—No, soy yo el que lo siente. No debí de haberte obligado a quedarte despierto hasta tan tarde.

—Pero estás bien, ¿correcto? ¿No tendré que preocuparme porque tu nombre aparezca en las noticias durante los próximos días?

—No —prometió Sirius—. Me comportaré. ¿Hablamos después?

—Por supuesto.

Y tras intercambiar sus últimos adioses, finalizaron la llamada.

Todavía sobre la tapa del retrete y con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios, Sirius pensó en las implicaciones de ‘hablar’ con Remus, con quien sólo había mantenido contacto en los últimos años por medio de mensajes, el ocasional correo y likes mutuos en sus posts de Instagram, pero no mucho más. Haber escuchado de vuelta su voz le había llevado de vuelta al pasado, cuando todo era más sencillo, y cuando su mayor motivo de bochorno era hacer que su hermano le pidiera a Remus su número.

Mucho había transcurrido desde entonces, pero Sirius no podía afirmar con toda certeza que su crush en Remus hubiera desaparecido del todo. Después de los primeros meses en que habían intercambiado mensajes sin parar, Sirius había creído estar enamorado de Remus. Probablemente así había sido, pero con sus estilos de vida tan diferentes y una distancia que no parecía tener fin (por no mencionar su edad, y el que Remus se mostraba respetuoso al respecto), Sirius había terminado por superarlo un poco y concentrarse más en las personas que sí tenía a su alcance y que con gusto se prestaban para un momento íntimo a su lado.

—Estaré acabado el día en que un revolcón con Sirius Black no sea motivo de presunción —masculló Sirius, que más ebrio de lo que se había dado crédito, decidió tomar una ducha para bajarse la borrachera.

Con torpeza de movimientos, Sirius consiguió abrir la regadera y meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, pero el peso de su ropa mojada lo hizo caer, y con una risotada consideró que aquella no había sido su mejor idea.

—Bah —dijo Sirius, y el eco de su voz reverberó contra los azulejos—. ¡Bah!

Que recargado contra la pared más cercana y el agua cayéndole en cascada sobre el cuerpo, no tardó en quedarse dormido...

 

... y casi con el mismo impulso despertar.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Sirius?! —Le gritó Regulus al cerrar las llaves, y Sirius luchó por enfocar su mirada y discernir por qué su hermano tenía aspecto de querer matarlo de manera lenta y muy dolorosa. Que con el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba en esos momentos, bastaría con que continuara con ese volumen de voz para hacerlo lamentar el día de su nacimiento.

—Reg...

—¡¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que costará pagar esto?! —Continuó Regulus, y sólo entonces apreció Sirius que continuaba en el cubículo de la ducha, y que a diferencia de horas (¿días? ¿podía ser?) atrás, estaba semi-recostado en al menos un par de pulgadas de agua.

—¿Pero qué-...?

—¿Es que acaso querías ahogarte? ¿O sólo querías inundar toda la planta? —Rezongó Regulus, que ante la expresión incauta de Sirius, le dio una versión más larga de sus estropicios—. Te dormiste con la regadera abierta y sobre la coladera del drenaje. Ahora nuestra suite está inundada, y lo mismo todo el corredor y hasta el ascensor. Subió un mozo aporreando la puerta y gritando en ruso porque estaban convencidos de que habíamos tenido una avería en la madrugada, pero ahora a ver cómo carajos explicamos que no ha sido culpa del hotel, sino nuestra.

—No es para tanto —farfulló Sirius—. Un trapeador y una cubeta lo solucionarán todo...

—¡El hotel tiene alfombras! ¡Y tapetes! —Gritó de vuelta Regulus, y Sirius amagó cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos—. ¡¿Pero en qué pensabas?!

Sirius hizo una mueca. —No... pensaba. Sólo quería tomar una ducha. Ponerme sobrio.

Regulus pareció a punto de replicar con un comentario ácido, pero acabó por soltar un bufido, y chapoteando sobre el agua que le llegaba a los tobillos, salió del baño sin cerrar la puerta.

Sólo después lo sabría Sirius, pero en esos momentos Regulus había estado a punto de soltarse llorando de alivio porque el peor de sus temores no había sido confirmado. En su interior, Regulus había estado aterrado al entrar al baño con semejante inundación, pensando con culpa que iba a encontrar a Sirius ahí, de cabeza al agua y flotando hinchado como cadáver, y aunque la rabia lo había invadido después al pensar en los costes de indemnización que tendrían que pagarle al hotel y en la mala prensa que eso les ocasionaría, el consuelo de saber que Sirius estaba vivo lo había opacado todo.

Sin embargo, en tiempo presente, Sirius no estaba al tanto de la culpa que su hermano sentía por las duras palabras que le había dirigido la noche anterior, y en una terrible mezcla de ebrio y con resaca que sólo el vodka podía ocasionar, consiguió ponerse en pie y salir chorreando de agua de la ducha.

Sirius titiritó de frío, que en algún punto de la madrugada el agua de la caldera había pasado de caliente a tibia y después a helada, y menos mal por el verano en Moscú, o habría muerto de hipotermia sin jamás despertar.

«Puedo considerarme afortunado, o no...», pensó Sirius, agradecido por estar vivo, pero no tanto por lo que estaba por venir, que a juzgar por la conversación que Regulus parecía tener en la habitación de al lado con quien sólo podía ser el gerente del hotel, estaban jodidos, y en grande.

De buenas a primeras, se preguntó Sirius por qué Walburga no había llamado todavía, y entonces su rostro se contrajo al recordar que se había guardado el móvil en el bolsillo.

Con dedos arrugados por el agua, Sirius se sacó el móvil y examinó su reflejo en la pantalla negra. —Oh —musitó, a sabiendas de que la noche anterior tenía batería suficiente hasta la mañana, y que ningún intento suyo por encenderlo funcionaría.

Estaba jodido, en más de un sentido, pero esa mañana la pérdida de la que más hizo lamentaciones fue su móvil, y el número de Remus que ahí tenía guardado con tanto celo.

Así que... Jodido, muy jodido en verdad.

 

La historia oficial que se esgrimió durante los siguientes tres meses de ausencia de Sirius guardó connotaciones de salud en donde los medios especularon si acaso no se trataba de un trastorno de alimentación, cuando en realidad éste se había internado en una clínica de desintoxicación por sugerencia de Regulus y voluntad propia de registrarse.

A dos semanas de su estancia en la muy privada y exclusiva clínica que Walburga había seleccionado por su primera cualidad, Sirius temía haber cometido un error. A su alrededor, los pacientes que se atendían en aquel centro eran personas con problemas y adicciones graves, en su mayoría adultos jóvenes como él, pero también adultos, e incluso un anciano que parecía necesitar una dosis más de su droga de elección que la misma vida.

A riesgo de sonar como un adicto más afirmando que su caso era diferente, que él no debía estar internado ahí, Sirius se pasó el primer mes de su estancia sin deseo (por mínimo que fuera) de beber alcohol, consumir drogas o tener sexo. En su lugar suplantó sus distracciones habituales con amplia lectura, asistiendo a terapia (comunal primero, y luego de que la terapeuta lo atrapó aburrido y con la vista perdida en las telarañas, en sesiones privadas), escribiendo en su diario (parte de su requisito para estar ahí) y participando en las actividades de las que el centro disponía, entre las que disfrutó el yoga, la meditación y las horas de ocio con Gustafá, el perro del conserje.

Con la comunicación a exteriores restringida, Sirius sólo podía llamar a casa una vez por semana, y casi siempre se demoraba la media hora que tenía disponible hablando con Regulus y confesando cuán fuera de lugar se sentía ahí entre personas que parecían tener problemas mucho peores que el suyo.

—Es por tu bien —le había dicho Regulus en cada ocasión—. Necesitabas alejarte un poco de los reflectores para volver a encontrar tu camino.

—Suenas igual que mi terapeuta, Reg.

—Tal vez porque no eres el único que habla con ella.

—¿Y Walburga también tiene sesiones?

—No. Ya sabes lo que piensa de esto...

—“Que es una pérdida de tiempo, y como el tiempo es dinero...” —Recitó Sirius la máxima de Walburga, donde sólo la muerte era una excusa plausible para no estar ganando dinero a manos llenas—. Bah, lo que sea. ¿Alguna otra novedad?

Regulus le hablaba casi siempre de sus propias sesiones de modelaje y que Sirius estaría por salir a tiempo para las grandes pasarelas del otoño, pero éste ya no estaba tan seguro de querer participar. A pesar de que apenas en unos meses cumpliría 19 años, el haber estado frente a las cámaras casi desde su nacimiento convertían su profesión de toda la vida en una condena que ya casi iba por las dos décadas y que apenas podía tolerar.

Sirius no albergaba dudas que su espiral descendente en un estilo de vida autodestructivo era en gran medida por cortesía de Walburga y su empeño en hacer de él una figura icónica en el mundo de la moda y para la cual necesitaba un historial glamuroso tanto como trágico, pero... Otra porción, una que incluso era más grande que la que su progenitora jugaba, tenía que ver con que simplemente modelar se había convertido en aquello que sabía hacer a la perfección, y a la vez en lo que más tedio le producía. No lo odiaba tal cual, Sirius todavía podía experimentar subidones de adrenalina antes de caminar por las pasarelas y sonreír con naturalidad frente a las cámaras, pero se acercaba inexorablemente a un camino sin retorno en donde ya no podría más, y entonces...

—¿Entonces qué? —Se repetía a sí mismo en cada ocasión.

Más allá de haber sacado sus certificaciones mínimas escolares, Sirius no tenía experiencia en nada más. Sin oficio, o beneficio alguno para la sociedad, Sirius (más bien Walburga) había puesto sus huevos en una misma canasta, y ahora que había encontrado abundantes agujeros en su estructura, corría el riesgo de convertirse en nada.

Antes de internarse en aquel centro, Sirius había temido que su carrera quedara destrozada de manera irremediable por los rumores de abuso de drogas y conducta inapropiada. Al fin y al cabo, no sería él el primer modelo que veía su carrera irse por el caño a causa de un error de ese calibre, pero Walburga había sabido actuar con precisión y cautela, y de entre los peores males eligió aquel que menos podía afectarlo si se ausentaba por unos cuantos meses.

La confirmación de ello había llegado con las primeras revistas (la única lectura que Sirius tenía autorizado recibir; nada de diarios, y por supuesto, ningún medio electrónico), y en ellas fotografías suyas de la mañana en que salió del hotel de Moscú con gafas y una gorra para cubrirse lo más posible. El encabezado hablaba del aspecto demacrado con el que se le había visto recientemente, y dejaba entrever que su delgadez era motivo de preocupación entre sus fans.

Ciertamente no eran exageraciones. Sirius había ido perdiendo kilo por kilo debido al estrés y a su consumo casi exclusivo de alcohol, pero suponer que tenía anorexia en lugar de ser un borrachín cualquiera sonaba mejor, “más sofisticado”, había insistido Walburga, y el resto había sido darle pie a esos rumores para escudarse detrás de ellos.

El que Sirius hubiera vuelto a su peso habitual durante su estancia en el centro serviría a la perfección para una publicación más en donde se escribiera acerca de su pronta mejoría y próximo regreso a los reflectores.

Eso si a Sirius le apetecía, que con cada día que pasaba en la clínica se sentía más y más reacio a volver a lo de antes. Más que miedo de regresar a sus viejos malos hábitos, Sirius quería salir del constante ciclo de tener su calendario lleno con meses de anticipación y ningún momento para sí mismo.

Al intentar hablar de aquello con su terapeuta, la doctora encargada de su caso le había dejado como tarea de escritura (de ahí la existencia de un diario) el describir la clase de rutina a la que le gustaría adaptarse una vez que obtuviera su alta de la clínica, y Sirius no había parado de llenar los renglones con toda clase de intereses y pasatiempos que le gustaría probar, alternados con “Dejar el modelaje”, “Pasar de la moda” y “Renunciar a ser modelo”.

No habría que ser ninguna clase de genio para deducir que Sirius ya no estaba satisfecho con la vida que había llevado hasta entonces, pero al mismo tiempo, al no conocer ninguna otra... ¿Qué podía esperar él?

Ni su terapeuta en sesiones ni Regulus al teléfono le pudieron dar una respuesta práctica, pues sus consejos de “Haz lo que creas apropiado” y “Sigue tu corazón” no le parecían soluciones plausibles, y más veces que no había terminado de espaldas sobre su cama y contemplando un futuro vacío más allá de las citas que ya tenía agendadas en su calendario y que Walburga le había hecho llegar con una nota de post-it adherida: “3 meses y ni un día más en esa clínica, porque tienes trabajo por cumplir.”

Así que en cierto modo se esperaba de Sirius que apenas ser dado de alta abordara el primer avión directo a Londres y sin retraso porque ya tenía cita con su peluquera, manicurista y dermatóloga para remediar su aspecto luego de tres meses continuos sin mayores cuidados que los comunes, y al día siguiente su primer sesión de fotos seguida de otra, y otra más, y luego otra más a esa...

«Así que esto es sólo una pausa», pensó Sirius, con todo disfrutando del tiempo que tenía a su disposición y que era suyo, de nadie más, y ni siquiera Walburga podía venderlo al mejor postor. «Un paréntesis entre mi vida de siempre y... la continuación.»

Pero como razonaría después, estaba equivocado. Sólo a medias.

 

—No adivinarás jamás quién ha hecho un excelente contrato como el nuevo rostro oficial de Malkin’s —dijo Regulus como frase de bienvenida una vez que Sirius fue dado de alta de la clínica en donde había estado internado 90 días y éste pasó a recogerlo en un automóvil con chofer.

Sentados en el asiento trasero del automóvil, Sirius recibió de su hermano una revista que ya tenía un separador de la página exacta.

—¿Lockhart de vuelta? —Inquirió Sirius, sin mucho interés. Él mismo había sido un candidato, pero ya que por motivos de ‘salud’ había tenido que retirarse unos meses del ojo público, era más que evidente que no habían esperado por él y el contrato había terminado en otras manos.

—¿Ese pomposo engreído? Qué va —desdeñó Regulus con un quiebre de su muñeca—. No. Compruébalo por ti mismo y asómbrate.

Sirius cambió las páginas hasta dar con la que buscaba, y en efecto, se asombró...

—Oh.

Que de cara a la cámara y demostrando que era más que un rostro bello (sus cicatrices lo hacían destacarse por encima de cualquier otro modelo), Remus hacía gala de las mejores prendas de Malkin’s y le confería a la marca una recién descubierta frescura que sin dudas atraería a un nuevo sector demográfico a su clientela.

—¿Te dijo algo la última vez que hablaron? Aunque tras 3 meses y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más desde la última vez que intercambiaron mensajes —dijo Regulus, que no tenía conocimiento alguno de la última vez que su hermano y Remus habían tenido otro de sus periodos de comunicación.

Porque le había avergonzado en demasía su comportamiento en Moscú, Sirius no le había hablado a Regulus de la charla que mantuvo con Remus vía teléfono antes que mensajería instantánea. En gran medida porque no habían tenido oportunidad ese día ni los que le siguieron, mucho menos durante su estancia en la clínica, pero después fue porque Sirius había querido atesorar el recuerdo de su voz y la sensación similar a cosquillas en el cuerpo que le atacaba cada vez que recordaba sus palabras. En una extraña mezcla donde se confundían sus consejos y el enamoramiento que había sufrido por Remus en su adolescencia, Sirius quería atesorar el recuerdo de aquella noche, aunque se temía que antes que después tendría que confesarse con Regulus, si acaso para tener en quién guardarse sus confidencias.

—Debe ser algo reciente —dijo en su lugar—. Yo era un candidato para esa campaña, y Remus no me dijo nada al respecto la última vez que hablamos.

—Ah, ya. Y pensar que se resistía a una carrera como modelo, ¿eh? Un poco hipócrita de su parte ahora que lo puedes ver doquier como rostro oficial de varias campañas.

—Así es como se paga la universidad, Reg.

—Ya, pero... ¿Y después? Será el rostro oficial de Malkin’s por al menos un año, y mientras tanto tendrá ofertas. Mejores ofertas que las que la docencia puede ofrecerle, eso por seguro... Sería un idiota si lo deja ir ahora que es su oportunidad de triunfar.

Sirius bufó por lo bajo, que cuando se trataba de Remus, odiaba mostrarse tan protector de su persona.

—Como sea —dijo Regulus, que intuyó el malestar de su hermano y cambió de tema—. Ten, para ti.

Regulus le extendió un móvil nuevo, y Sirius torció el gesto al comprobar que era el mismo modelo que utilizaba, pero recién salido de fábrica.

—No hubo manera de reparar el anterior —explicó Regulus—. Según el técnico que lo revisó, el daño por agua había sido excesivo, y no pudo rescatar nada, así que te he comprado uno nuevo.

—¿Y los datos? ¿Mis fotografías, los contactos...? —«El número de Remus», pensó con malestar por su pérdida, pues a nadie más quería escribirle que a él en esos momentos—. ¿Todo?

—Todo —confirmó Regulus—. Las tarjetas de memoria estaban arruinadas. Y puedes estar agradecido, que Walburga insistió en revisarlas exhaustivamente para buscar cualquier pista que indicara cómo ayudarte durante tu estancia en la clínica.

Sirius rió entre dientes. —Seguro —ironizó.

Regulus le acompañó con una risa seca. —Exacto. Sabía que tú lo entenderías.

—En ese caso, la pérdida de mi otro móvil ha sido lo mejor —dijo Sirius, que no lo creía del todo, no sin el número de contacto de Remus, pero a sabiendas de que había escapado del chantaje de Walburga porque en su móvil anterior tenía material de sobra para ser extorsionado, se dio por bien servido con el final que había obtenido.

Y a ese pensamiento se aferró.

 

En un mundo en el que estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería con el chasquido de sus dedos sólo porque su rostro, nombre o fama lo precedía, Sirius se mostró irritado cuando uno más de sus intentos por recuperar el número de Remus no salió como él quería.

Confiando en que la agencia de Greyback se mostraría dispuesta a cooperar con él, Sirius había llamado para preguntar por el número privado de Remus, pero la secretaria que lo atendió se mostró gélida al informarle que ella no podía proporcionarle ese tipo de información de uno de sus empleados. Sirius insistió, le dijo que ellos dos eran amigos, y que necesitaba ese número con urgencia, pero sin éxito. De poco le sirvió esgrimir sus credenciales, porque la secretaria se mostró firme en su política de privacidad, y al final Sirius tuvo que rendirse, no sin antes agradecerle su falta humanidad y colgar.

—No frunzas el ceño —dijo Regulus a su lado, los dos en una limousina y de camino al rodaje de una película donde tenían papeles secundarios como extras—, te vas a arrugar y Walburga insistirá en cremas con colágeno.

—No me importa —refutó Sirius, que sentía aquel intento como un tercer strike.

Su primer intento por establecer comunicación con Remus había sido esperar a que éste lo hiciera primero. Fácil, ¿no? En todos los medios había aparecido su rostro cuando al salir de la clínica se había hablado de su recuperación y pronta vuelta a los reflectores. Sirius había pasado las dos primeras semanas luego de su estancia en confinamiento atendiendo toda clase de entrevistas y sesiones en donde había tenido que seguir al pie de la letra el guión que Walburga le proporcionó y en donde él tenía que hacer hincapié en su deseo de recuperación y lo agradecido que estaba con sus fans por estar a su lado en todo momento.

En el proceso también había tenido que descartar rumores acerca de sus excesos con la bebida y las drogas, mirando directo a la cámara para afirmar que esas eran mentiras maliciosas, y de paso también aclarado respecto a su sexualidad que no había nadie especial en su vida en esos momentos, y que era todo lo que diría al respecto.

Walburga había estado furiosa, por supuesto, ante la indirecta velada de que Sirius podía encajar en el modelo sexualmente ambiguo de un modelo con el uso de ‘pareja’ antes que revelar un sexo, pero se le pasó cuando los medios lo reportaron bajo una luz favorable, y entonces le indicó a Sirius seguir bajo ese camino.

Tanto si quería o si no, Sirius así lo hizo, y mientras bajaba la fiebre de interés por su regreso, siguió anhelando que cada nuevo mensaje o llamada que recibía fuera de Remus, pero sin éxito. Remus no le escribió ni una sola vez durante el mes posterior a su dada de alta de la clínica, y a la llegada del segundo mes fue que él decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Su segundo intento incluyó enviarle un mensaje directo por Instagram, pero Regulus se encargó de reventar esa burbuja de esperanza al recordarle que tanto él como Remus eran figuras públicas, y su mensaje bien podía perderse entre otros tantos que seguro a diario éste recibía. El propio Sirius tuvo que darle la razón, pues a diario podía él encontrar 50 o más mensajes en sus notificaciones, y raras veces hacía más que leerlos en sus tiempos libres.

Remus no respondió, y al cabo de 15 días y 15 intentos, Sirius se había dado por vencido utilizando las nuevas tecnologías para probar con un método más directo.

Su tercer strike, que como había comprobado él, no había funcionado en lo absoluto.

—A este paso me resultará más fácil presentarme en la agencia de Greyback y exigir ver a Remus —masculló Sirius, tamborileando los dedos sobre su muslo—. Oh, ayúdame, Reg.

—No sé cómo podría —replicó éste, que a diferencia de su hermano, ocupaba su tiempo libre con un cuaderno en su regazo y un lápiz en su mano—. Tal vez Remus no quiere saber más de ti. Al fin y al cabo, le mostraste una faceta terrible de ti, y puede que haya borrado tu número.

Sirius resopló, pues nuevamente tenía una confirmación de lo insensible que podía mostrarse Regulus sin siquiera intentarlo. Luego de sus intentos fallidos, Sirius le había contado a Regulus lo ocurrido en la suite de Moscú, sin omitirse detalles, y a cambio su hermano le había plantado la idea de que posiblemente Remus no quisiera lidiar más con él luego de semejante exabrupto.

—Eres cruel.

—Sólo quiero que pienses en el peor escenario posible —replicó éste—.  Que en tu caso es erróneo como en un 80%, así que puedes tranquilizarte.

—Es ese 20% el que me pone de nervios.

—No deberías. Has hecho lo que has podido por volver a contactar con Remus, y has fallado, ¿vale?, pero no es el fin del mundo. Si sus caminos están destinados a volverse a encontrar, así será. Y en esta industria puedes apostar que ocurrirá antes que después.

En el pasado, Sirius habría refutado aquella idea, pero ya no más. No desde que aparentemente Remus Lupin se había convertido en un modelo con una moderada fanbase y trabajos ocasionales en un nombre reconocido a la altura de los hermanos Black y otros más. Un hecho por demás que contrastante con los intereses de Remus, que hasta donde Sirius estaba enterado, el modelaje había sido su carrera secundaria mientras estudiaba para docente, pero parecía que ya no más.

—No le des tantas vueltas —le aconsejó Regulus, que al mismo tiempo que la limousina se detenía, él cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó en su maletín—. Hemos llegado.

Y ya que el chofer se había apresurado para abrirles puertas y afuera un grupo de fans esperaba por ellos para verlos antes del rodaje y pedir un autógrafo, Sirius hizo caso de su consejo y cambió la mueca de su rostro por una sonrisa fácil, que acompañada de unos minutos de calidad al lado de su fanbase, ayudaron a convertir su expresión falsa en una verdadera. Idéntica al ojo de cualquiera, excepto para Sirius, que estuvo agradecido como nunca por todavía ser capaz de fingir a ese nivel y mostrarse carismático, lo sintiera o no.

Ni más ni menos, lo que esperaban de él.

 

A la espera de tener algún tipo de comunicación con Remus, fue que Sirius descubrió por boca de Walburga que tenía en su itinerario el atender junto con Regulus a la boda de una celebridad mayor en Inglaterra, a quien los medios adoraban, y que de paso pasaba a formar parte de la realeza por casarse con un príncipe que estaba en las dos cifras con respecto a su oportunidad de convertirse alguna vez en rey a la corona.

—Yo no podré asistir —les recordó Walburga—, pero espero de ustedes dos su mejor comportamiento.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —Preguntó Sirius, para quien la idea de pasar su día como uno más de los invitados a una boda le resultaba un muermo total.

—Absolutamente —replicó Walburga—. Fleur Delacour pertenece a un grupo de inversionistas franceses con intenciones de expandirse en el Reino Unido, y ella quedó bastante satisfecha con ustedes dos en el rodaje de su última película —les recordó con una media sonrisa—. Prueba de que las clases de francés rindieron sus frutos como debían.

«Oh, si supieras, Madre querida...», pensó Sirius, que durante los descansos había conversado con Miss Delacour en francés para ensayar su repertorio de majaderías y palabras altisonantes, y era eso y no las conexiones de Walburga las que les habían asegurado un sitio en la boda del año.

Sirius y Regulus también habían hecho buenas migas con el novio consorte de Fleur durante el mismo rodaje en el que la conocieron a ella, un miembro menor de la realeza que pertenecía a la estirpe Weasley y se llamaba William, aunque insistió con afabilidad que lo llamaran Bill. Por ser ellos mismos Black, tanto Sirius como Regulus le aseguraron a Bill conocer a algunos miembros de su familia, y ya fuera por eso o porque en verdad los Black no podían faltar al evento del año, aquel simple encuentro les había asegurado sus invitaciones para la boda.

Con prisas porque la celebración tendría lugar a mediodía y tenían que estar presentes para la ceremonia igual que para el banquete y la fiesta, Sirius y Regulus pronto estuvieron en sus mejores atuendos y de camino a la abadía de Westminster.

—Esto promete ser un día imposible de olvidar —dijo Sirius, que consideraba su asistencia a la boda más como un protocolo por cumplir que como un divertimiento de su tiempo libre del que de por sí ya estaba escaso.

—Sólo será aburrido si te empeñas en que así sea —le recordó Regulus, que nuevamente tenía sobre su regazo un cuadernillo y trabajaba en él con ahínco utilizando un lápiz afilado—. Según tengo entendido, la comida será buena y la música también.

—¿Pero y qué tal la compañía?

—Me tienes a mí, ¿o no?

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero, Reg.

Una pausa, y Regulus levantó la vista del papel. —Seh... Pero saldremos adelante.

Sirius había tenido dos grandes razones para no sentirse entusiasta respecto a asistir a esa boda. La primera, que el alcohol fluiría libre entre los invitados y él todavía no se sentía listo para beber una copa sin terminar de vuelta en el baño haciéndole a un desconocido una felación a cambio de una línea de coca. La segunda, y que escapa de su control, eran los mismos invitados que sin duda pasarían por su mesa buscando su compañía o algo más... Peor si se trataba de ir en pos de Regulus, a quien Sirius todavía veía como su indefenso hermano menor.

Claro que Regulus sabía cómo lidiar con esas propuestas y también con las manos torpes que se negaban a recibir un ‘no’ por respuesta, pero a Sirius le hervía la sangre cuando la suposición generalizada de que ellos dos fueran modelos y se les hubiera invitado a la boda fuera como compañía de lujo (y más por un módico precio) y no como dos más de los invitados.

En más de una ocasión se había visto Sirius en un brete cuando ante la negativa de acostarse con otra persona, ésta le reclamara un mal servicio. La frase “Soy modelo, no _escort_ ni mucho menos tu querido” había quedado engranada en Sirius para la eternidad, y era mucho más cortés que la de Regulus, quien en una ocasión le había clavado en la mano el tenedor a un inversionista que le tocaba el muslo y desde entonces era una leyenda susurrada en secreto como advertencia.

—Ánimo —dijo Regulus cuando arribaron a su destino, y los paparazzi prepararon sus cámaras para darles el único recibimiento que conocían a los recién llegados.

—Sólo 12 horas más de esta mierda —masculló Sirius para sí, que consiguió sonreír a tiempo para salir de la limousina y presentarse erguido al lado de Regulus en su mejor pose.

Fotografías que darían de qué hablar a la mañana siguiente... Entre otras.

 

Sirius soportó estoico gran parte de la ceremonia y los festejos. Con apenas un par de bostezos bien disimulados tras la manga de su traje, se dedicó a buscar rostros conocidos entre la concurrencia y no tardó en encontrarlos. En primera fila, los Weasley: La familia del novio y reconocible por su cantidad de hijos, todos ellos pelirrojos y menores que Bill, que era el primero en casarse después de muchos años sin enlaces. A su derecha, dos filas arriba, los Lovegood, tan extravagantes como siempre pero fieles a la corona también. Sirius creyó ver a su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, y se removió incómodo en su asiento porque de niño su esposo Rodolphus había intentado tocarlo durante una cena en casa de los Black y desde entonces no toleraba siquiera verlo.

—Mira allá —señaló Regulus con discreción—. ¿No es ese Fleamont Potter y su esposa Euphemia?

Sirius giró el rostro en esa dirección, y por primera vez en la velada, mostró una sonrisa natural.

—Son ellos. Tenemos que pasar a saludarlos.

Los Potter eran parientes de los Black de forma lejana. Sirius ya no recordaba en qué grado aunque para ello tenían un tapete en casa con las líneas de sucesión y matrimonios políticos a la vista, pero sí tenía claro que Fleamont y Euphemia eran excelentes personas y parte de un selecto grupo al que él profesaba respeto genuino.

De pequeño, los Black y los Potter habían mantenido tratos mercantiles en los que Orion Black era la cabecilla, pero luego que el capital ascendiera, ambas partes habían vendido sus acciones y disfrutado del dinero sin mayores preocupaciones. Sirius recordaba a los Potter en sus visitas mensuales para cenar, y con ellos traían a James, su único hijo, a quien por aquel entonces Sirius admiraba porque era el prototipo que él consideraba ideal: Alto, seguro de sí mismo, deportista y atractivo.

Sólo a la vuelta de los años y con mayor entendimiento de sus deseos había entendido Sirius que por aquel entonces albergaba una especie de enamoramiento del chico Potter, pero por fortuna era ya un asunto olvidado y que no le produciría bochorno por si acaso éste se encontraba presente.

Era una pena que la amistad no perdurara, pero era de esperarse considerando que James era mayor que él y Regulus por algunos años, y su asistencia a Hogwarts en Escocia había puesto una distancia infranqueable. De haber continuado Sirius con sus estudios en lugar de centrarse tanto en el modelaje, quizá hubieran coincidido algunos años en la escuela y tendrían ahora un vínculo más cercano que sólo la memoria de algunas tardes de jugar en el jardín cuando eran críos.

—Qué bien que invitaron al tío Alphard —dijo Regulus de pronto—. En todo caso quería charlar con él.

—¿Uh? —Inquirió Sirius, pero entonces se les pidió ponerse en pie y la feliz pareja de novio y novia cruzó el pasillo central a la vista del resto de los invitados.

Un aplauso atronador puso fin a los cotilleos entre Regulus y Sirius, pero éste último hizo nota de no olvidar preguntarle a su hermano qué asuntos podía tener él con su tío Alphard, que como oveja negra de la familia, no era precisamente la clase de compañía que Walburga toleraba cerca de ellos.

Pero más tarde; ahora la boda le requería de su completa atención.

 

La fiesta con banquete incluyó asientos reservados, y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando al lado de su mesa se sentaron Fleamont y Euphemia Potter.

Con el mismo afecto que él y Regulus les dispensaron, los Potter mencionaron que James y su esposa Lily iban a estar presentes y que no tardarían en llegar. De su boca se enteró Sirius que James había terminado una carrera en fisioterapia deportiva luego de que él mismo sufriera una lesión grave en el rugby que le impidiera lanzarse a ello profesionalmente, y que estaba casado con una compañera de la universidad que estaba especializada en leyes. Juntos habían tenido un pequeño bebé a mediados de ese año, y Euphemia les mostró orgullosa la fotografía de su primer nieto.

—Es idéntico a James —elogió Sirius al bebé.

—Pero esos ojos verdes... —Dijo Regulus.

—Son los de Lily —aclaró Fleamont—. Ojalá pudieran conocerlo, pero en esta clase de eventos es impensable traer a un bebé.

—Por supuesto —asintió Sirius.

—Pero deberían ir a casa a visitarnos —dijo Euphemia—. Sería como en los viejos tiempos.

—No creo que a James le apetezca jugar un dos a uno con Reg y conmigo —rió Sirius, pero ambos Potter insistieron en que sí.

Sirius se demoró unos minutos más en su mesa aprovechando que todavía tenían asientos disponibles, y justo cuando ya estaba por despedirse fue que la mirada de Fleamont se perdió detrás de él y Sirius tuvo claro que James y su esposa habían arribado al fin.

Con lo que no contó fue que trajeran consigo un tercer invitado, y que éste se mostrara tan sorprendido como él de verlo ahí.

—Remus...

—¿Sirius?

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntó la pelirroja que venía cogida del brazo de James, y que por los ojos, Sirius dedujo que era Lily. Realmente tenían la misma tonalidad de verde que Harry.

—Erm...

—Hace tiempo trabajamos juntos —dijo Regulus, que sin perder el ritmo, extendió su mano para saludar a los recién llegados como era apropiado.

El momento fue sumamente incómodo para Sirius, que sólo entonces apreció que su asiento tenía al frente una pequeña tarjeta indicando su pertenencia, y el R. Lupin obvio que aparecía impreso en relieve le habría ahorrado gran parte de su bochorno.

Moviéndose a su propia mesa, Sirius al menos pudo estar agradecido de darle la espalda a Remus, y éste a su vez tuvo vista privilegiada de él al tenerlo directo en línea de vista.

—Esto promete ser largo —masculló Sirius apenas él y Regulus se sentaron de vuelta en sus asientos.

—E interesante —replicó éste.

Que cómo no, tendría toda la razón.

 

El banquete fue largo y fastuoso con una selección de varias entradas y platillos desfilando sobre las meses. El brindis se prolongó por más de 2 horas sin fin, como una especie de biografía no oficial que los familiares y amigos del novio y la novia compartieron de ellos. Luego siguió el baile, y para entonces Sirius apenas si conseguía mantenerse quieto en su asiento sin ponerse en pie y gritar que ya no podía tolerar ni un minuto más de aquella tortura interminable.

Viendo a través de él como era su costumbre, Regulus le entregó la hoja en la que estaba escrito su nombre como invitado y un lápiz.

—Ten. Distráete como puedas y no montes una escena.

Sirius aceptó a regañadientes el ofrecimiento, y con un interés que no había demostrado antes porque no se había visto en la necesidad, estiró un poco el cuello para ver que Regulus ya había llenado su propia hoja de reserva con unos cuantos garabatos.

O mejor dicho, con dibujos bastante precisos de siluetas y ropa. Sirius arqueó una ceja, divertido por la precisión del dibujo, que aunque en un espacio pequeño, era fácilmente reconocible por sus detalles. ¿Y desde cuándo podía dibujar Regulus con tanto talento?

—Hey —intentó llamar su atención, pero su hermano cubrió discretamente la hoja con una mano y le impidió ver más—. Oh, vamos...

—Shhh —le amonestó Regulus—. Después.

«Y has de pensar que se me va a olvidar, pero puedes apostar a que no, querido hermano», pensó Sirius, que se dedicó los siguientes diez minutos haciendo trazos con su lápiz sobre el grueso cartoncillo y preguntándose si Regulus tenía un talento que él no o era simple práctica.

Aunque claro que la práctica tenía que venir de la mano de la motivación, y la disparidad entre los dibujos de ambos hermanos se podía apreciar a simple vista. Tras un fallido dibujo de un abrigo, Sirius lo tachó con excesiva fuerza y por poco perdió la punta de grafito de su lápiz, así que se contentó con realizar unos cuantos trazos de letras. Primero su nombre imitando la tipografía de la tarjeta, luego su firma, y por último tres iniciales: RJL.

—Ah —suspiró Sirius para sí, a tiempo para una tanda de aplausos y que los novios los deleitaran con un último baile antes de permitir a los invitados ponerse en pie.

Indeciso entre ser él quien se acercara a Remus o salir huyendo en la dirección opuesta, Sirius se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando James se acercó a su mesa a saludar con mayor detenimiento que antes, trayendo consigo a su esposa, y también a Remus.

—Moony mencionó que te conoce —dijo James, y Sirius intercambió una mirada con Remus.

—Erm, algo así —respondió, no del todo seguro cuál era la historia que éste le había compartido.

—Espero no te moleste —dijo Remus—. Prongs ha sido mi mejor amigo en la universidad, y todo gracias a Lily.

—¿James es Prongs? —Preguntó Sirius, que de pronto pudo asociar los nombres con las personas a las que Remus hacía referencia en sus mensajes—. Pero...

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco sabía que tú eras el Padfoot al que Remus hacía alusión —dijo James.

—¿Padfoot? —Repitió Sirius—. ¿Yo soy Padfoot?

Remus se mostró un poco avergonzado. —No podía confiarles así como así que intercambiaba mensajes con Sirius Black, el modelo. O sea, sí, cuando descubrí que tú y James se conocían y son familia lejana, pero antes pensé que sería mejor si lo mantenía en secreto.

—¿Y ese apodo?

—Oh. —Remus apretó los labios en una sonrisa tímida—. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Porque pensé en un perro negro por, erm, tu nombre, y el resto fue una jugarreta de mi cerebro. Olvídalo, no te llamaré así si te molesta.

—Ni hablar —se negó Sirius en redondo—. Me gusta, _Moony_ —dijo Sirius eligiendo utilizar el apodo que había escuchado a James enunciar antes.

—Y espera a que sepas por qué le decimos así —se sumó Lily a la charla, y pronto ellos cuatro más Regulus formaron un grupo en esa mesa.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió entre charla amena, bocadillos y abundantes bebidas, aunque Sirius se cuidó de pedir para él sólo agua mineral, y Remus le imitó. Pese a que como grupo los cinco hicieron buenas migas, para el final de la velada Remus se separó de los Potter y Sirius de Regulus, y juntos buscaron un sitio en los jardines para conversar sin interrupciones.

—Iré directo al grano —dijo Sirius apenas encontraron una banca de piedra y un seto tras el cual protegerse de miradas y oídos indiscretos—. Gracias por aquella noche. No estoy orgulloso de la persona que era entonces, y después en rehabilitación... Fue tu recuerdo el que me hizo seguir adelante. Por mí mismo, como dijiste, pero... Contigo en mente, porque igual que con Reggie, no quería decepcionarte.

—Entonces yo también seré honesto —respondió Remus, que le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Estaba aterrado después de que terminamos aquella llamada. Pensé que mis palabras habían hecho más mal que bien, y después cuando las noticias de tu ausencia salieron a la luz... Pensé lo peor. Y no te puedes imaginar el alivio que fue verte de nuevo en las revistas en tu mejor versión. —El agarre de sus dedos se intensificó—. ¿Estás bien ahora?

—Estoy mejor —recalcó Sirius—. Mucho mejor que en los últimos años… El cambio ha sido para bien.

—Me alegro.

—Perdí tu número después de aquella noche —dijo Sirius—. Mi móvil se pasó horas bajo el agua, y después fue imposible contactar contigo. Créeme que lo intenté, y casi me había resignado a esperar a que tú lo hicieras primero.

—Oh —musitó Remus, inclinando la cabeza—. De hecho yo esperé que tú dieras ese primer paso. No quería forzarte a hablar conmigo después de esa noche tan...

—Intensa, seh.

Un silencio agradable se instauró entre ambos, y después Remus se giró hacia él y sonrió. —Hay que verlo por el lado positivo.

—¿Y ese es...?

—Que ahora puedes ser tú quien me pida mi número.

—Maldito Reg —masculló Sirius—, pero supongo que debo estarle agradecido. De otra manera, no estaría aquí, así, contigo. No, definitivamente no.

—Entonces yo también estoy agradecido con Regulus.

—Mmm —vocalizó Sirius, que de pronto sonrió para sí—. Puedes agradecerle con un beso. Es más —se apresuró a decir—, yo me podría encargar de dárselo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—En ese caso...

Remus se acercó a Sirius, y éste se mantuvo quieto mientras sus labios le rozaban la mejilla.

—Ese es para Regulus, y... —Remus se desvió y sus bocas se unieron en un segundo beso que había tardado más de 4 años en ser correspondido—. Éste para ti.

Y en la privacidad del sitio que habían elegido para disfrutar de su reencuentro, Sirius y Remus compartieron un tercer, cuarto y quinto beso en sucesión.

Después perdieron la cuenta, y a ninguno de los dos le importó que fuera así.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (14-Jun)/Sin comentarios (28-Jun).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digamos que ésta es una historia de lento romance, si acaso porque cuando Sirius quería la diferencia de edad era mayor, y después eran otros problemas los que se interponían. Pero eso está ahora solucionado... ¿O sí?


	3. 3.- Back to us.

**3.- Back to us.**

_And all the things that we dream about_

_They don't mean what they did before_

_I just wanna get back to us_

_'Cause we used to have more_

_5 Seconds of Summer - More_

 

Si Sirius esperaba un cambio radical en su estatus romántico después de besar a Remus, lo cierto es que se llevó un enorme chasco cuando después de la boda éste se tardó un par de días en escribirle un mensaje de texto y sólo para intercambiar amenidades, sin mencionar ni una vez nada de lo ocurrido

—Oh, Reg —se quejó Sirius—. Esto no puede estar pasándome.

—Mmm —fue la respuesta desinteresada de su hermano, que como ya era costumbre en él tenía en su regazo su cuadernillo y dibujaba en él como poseso.

Después de que Sirius lo sorprendiera creando diseños propios, Regulus ya no se escondía ante su hermano cuando en sus momentos libres le apetecía dibujar, pero sí lo hacía con Walburga presente, y a su vez Sirius había sabido captar que su silencio al respecto sería lo mejor.

—¿Qué hice mal? —Prosiguió Sirius con su tirada—. ¿Acaso actué mal al besarnos tan pronto? ¿O es que me olía mal el aliento? Tal vez beso terrible y ahora Remus quiere olvidarse de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué es?

—Pero si ha confirmado contigo que irás a casa de James y Lily a cenar porque él también va —le recordó su hermano—. Si en verdad te estuviera evitando, puedes apostar a que no estaría preguntándote si se pueden ver antes para llegar juntos.

—Como si importara, porque tú estarás ahí —refunfuñó Sirius. Ya que los Potter eran compañía apropiada a ojos de Walburga, ésta había asumido que la invitación tenía tintes laborales antes que amistosos, y había concedido su permiso de dejarlos asistir con la condición de que fueran Sirius y Regulus. El mismo Sirius había estado a punto de montar una pataleta por verse en la necesidad de requerir un permiso especial de Walburga, pero consciente de que no ayudaría a su caso si era así, en su lugar había optado por aceptarlo y hacer lo más de ese momento.

A Regulus no le había importado. Él también tenía buenas memorias de cuando eran niños y James cuidaba de ellos, pero le había confesado a Sirius sentirse terrible por arruinar su tiempo a solas con Remus.

—Te lo dije antes —masculló Regulus con el mentón casi hundido en el pecho—, tú y Remus pueden ir a donde quieran y yo llegaré por mi cuenta con los Potter.

—No —se negó Sirius—. No podría hacerte eso.

—¿Aunque quisieras?

—Eso no está en juego aquí. Sólo... —Sirius suspiró—. Me sentiré igual que la primera vez que nos conocimos. Estaré tan nervioso que probablemente te necesite para servir de amortiguador entre Remus y yo.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo ahora que eres mayor de edad y es obvio que Remus no es indiferente a ti.

—Supongo... —Respondió Sirius, cuando en realidad quería especificar que el enamoramiento que había sentido por Remus años atrás era ahora un sentimiento madurado con el tiempo e imposible de pasar por alto.

—Eres Sirius Black —le recordó Regulus con tranquilidad—, y si eso no juega a tu favor, nada lo hará.

—Cierto.

Que por todo a lo que estaban a punto de enfrentarse, en efecto, era nada.

 

Citados a las 19 en casa de los Potter, Sirius y Regulus se dirigieron puntuales a las 17 en una cafetería cercana a su dirección donde Remus ya había reservado una mesa y esperaba su arribo.

—No llegamos tarde, ¿sí? —Preguntó Sirius con ansiedad al revisar su reloj, pero Remus lo tranquilizó al instante.

—No, soy yo el que ha llegado temprano.

Tras intercambiar saludos y Remus ofrecerse a hacer el pedido de sus bebidas, Regulus aprovechó que él y Sirius estaban a solas para confirmarle a éste un cierto temor que había experimentado apenas entrar al local.

—Creo que Remus quiere hablar contigo a solas...

—No me dejes, Reg.

—Les daré media hora. Y si me necesitas puedes enviarme un mensaje al móvil, ¿ok? —Acordó éste, a tiempo para que Remus volviera con sus bebidas.

Ya que aquella cafetería pertenecía a una nueva clase de negocios multifacéticos en los que varios asociados unían esfuerzos por ayudarse mutuamente, Regulus no tardó en hacerse el distraído con varios estantes de libros que se veían en la planta alta del local, y disculpándose para ir a revisar si tenían algún volumen de su interés, se llevó consigo su bebida y dejó atrás a Sirius y a Remus en la privacidad de su mesa.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo Sirius—. Reg tiene la impresión de que me has citado temprano para hablar y no quiere estar presente para darnos tiempo a solas.

—Sí, verás... Sirius... —Dijo Remus, que a diferencia de apenas una semana atrás en la boda, ahora apenas si podía ver a Sirius a los ojos y daba la impresión de estar repasando mentalmente sus palabras antes de hablar en voz alta.

Sirius supo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que Remus pudiera formularlo, así que le ahorró el trabajo.

—Si vas a decirme que los besos de la semana pasada son un error, entonces... No, por favor —dijo con voz neutra, ambas manos ceñidas en torno a su taza casi intacta de café—. No soy un crío al que tengas que darle una charla de ‘no eres tú, soy yo’.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar. —En este caso, sí lo es. Al 100%. Realmente no eran estos los términos en los que quería encontrarme contigo, pero sólo es mi culpa y de nadie más.

—Oh, al diablo con eso —gruñó Sirius, para quien la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte—. ¿De qué se trata? Estoy por cumplir 19, así que ya no es el viejo razonamiento de ser un menor de edad. Sé que la diferencia de años entre nosotros no es la idónea, pero no pensabas eso la semana pasada en la boda cuando me tocabas por debajo de la camisa.

—Sirius... —Dijo Remus, mostrándose por partes iguales abochornado por sus acciones pasadas, tanto como por lo que estaba a punto de compartirle—. No sé ni por dónde empezar...

—Tenemos de aquí hasta las 7 —dijo Sirius con sencillez, extendiendo una de sus manos y tocando los dedos helados de Remus con los suyos calientes por efecto del café—. Empieza por donde tú prefieras y yo te escucharé sin interrumpirte.

Y así lo hizo Remus, exhalando con fuerza, después volviéndose a llenar los pulmones de aire, y por último soltando una bomba que hizo sacudir los cimientos entre él y Sirius.

—En abril, yo... Voy a ser padre.

—Oh... Ya veo.

—Pero Sirius... Yo no pretendía ocultártelo. Es algo de lo que apenas me he enterado yo.

—¿Entonces tienes n-novia? —Articuló Sirius, que recordando los besos de la semana pasada, se sentía terrible pensando en el papel que había jugado.

—No exactamente.

—¿No exactamente? ¿Y eso qué diablos significa? —Gruñó Sirius, un tanto fuera de sí mismo e irritado por su falta de control.

—Mira —dijo Remus, esta vez siendo él quien extendiera su mano para sujetar a Sirius—. Déjame explicarme y después podrás juzgarme.

A la espera de que los 30 minutos de gracia que les había proveído Regulus no se terminaran antes de lo necesario, Sirius reunió valor para escuchar el relato de Remus.

—Antes que nada debo aclarar que me he sentido atraído a ti desde el día en que nos conocimos, pero me había resignado a que nada ocurriría. Entonces porque eras un crío y lo último que me apetecía era una denuncia por corrupción de menores, y después porque... Pues. —Remus resopló—. Eres Sirius Black.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —fue la escueta respuesta de éste.

—No —denegó Remus—, _eres_ Sirius Black. _El_ Sirius Black del que todo mundo habla. El rostro oficial de media docena de campañas, el invitado especial de cuanta fiesta es digna de importancia, la persona por la cual la élite de la moda se disputa por tener en sus pasarelas... Incluso yo, que no sabía nada de esta industria cuando comencé, tenía claro que irías a lo grande hasta ser el mejor. Y... No me puedes culpar por creer que la posibilidad de un nosotros jamás se materializaría. Siempre pensé que cada mensaje que intercambiaríamos podría ser el último, y si no el tiempo se encargaría de desvanecer aquella promesa que nos hicimos.

El “Ya veremos” que Remus le había entregado a Sirius como una antorcha de esperanza que éste siempre había mantenido ardiendo en su interior de pronto amenazó con apagarse. Ciertamente no era un juramento de amor en firme, y Sirius no podía reclamarle a Remus las palabras que le había dicho a su yo de 15 años para apaciguarlo, pero eso estaba en el pasado, y él quería pelear por su presente, y de ser posible, también por su futuro juntos si es que lo había.

—¿Y entonces? —Se forzó Sirius a preguntar para obtener el resto de la historia.

—He salido con varias personas desde el día en que nos conocimos. Una gran mayoría sin que surgiera nada en firme, y después tuve algunas relaciones serias, o algo así. Nunca fui el prototipo de novio ideal, y antes que después estaba de vuelta soltero y más interesado en volver a hablar contigo que en solucionar mi vida amoroso. Luego conocí a Dora...

Sirius se apresuró a beber un trago de su café, porque la garganta se le había secado y sentía una bola de emociones a punto de emprender ascensión por su esófago.

—Dora y yo nunca fuimos muy en serio. Somos demasiado diferentes para eso, y ambos teníamos claro que no iba a durar más allá de un poco de diversión, pero...

—¿Sabías que estaba embarazada la semana pasada cuando me besaste? —Preguntó Sirius, que decidió en el aquí y el ahora que si Remus le daba una respuesta afirmativa, él daría media vuelta y se marcharía.

—No —dijo Remus, complicándolo todavía más para ambos—. Dora no estaba segura de contármelo porque ni ella misma tenía claro si iba a conservar al bebé o no, pero ahora que ha tomado su decisión...

Sirius ni siquiera pidió una confirmación. Después de todo, Remus había soltado esa bomba anunciando que sería padre, así que el resto se deducía por sí mismo.

—¿Entonces ustedes dos van a empezar una familia o...?

A la espera de un golpe en el pecho similar a una puñalada, Sirius experimentó un chispazo de alivio cuando Remus denegó la posibilidad moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No te mentiré. Yo me ofrecí y después lo consideramos juntos, pero no tiene sentido. Un bebé no hace una familia, y aunque pueda ser injusto, a la larga forzarnos a intentarlo no llevaría a nada. En su lugar decidimos darle una oportunidad a ser madre y padre por separado, y solucionar nuestros problemas uno a la vez.

Sirius exhaló, y de pronto el peso que cargaba sobre los hombros se aligeró. —No sé qué decir.

—Mira, Sirius —se inclinó Remus sobre la mesa para hablar con él en privado—. Lo entiendo si esto te resulta demasiado. Yo mismo todavía no termino de procesarlo y probablemente me tome unas semanas o meses asimilarlo como es debido, así que no espero ninguna respuesta tuya al respecto. De ser estas circunstancias diferentes, había propuesto que después de la cena hoy con James y Lily nosotros planeáramos una cita de dos, pero... Creo que necesitas tiempo y puede que espacio para hacer una elección.

—Puede ser...

—A menos que prefieras decirme aquí mismo que es un no para ti —dijo Remus con voz neutra—. No te lo tomaré a mal si prefieres que sigamos como amigos. Lo último que querría es forzarte a asumir un papel con el que te sientas incómodo.

«¡¿Como padrastro de ese bebé?!», pensó Sirius con repentino pánico, pero supo controlar sus reacciones.

—Remus... —Intentó hablar, pero ninguna voz salió de sus labios.

—Está bien —replicó éste, entendiendo la situación—. No hay problema.

Después Regulus volvió a la mesa trayendo consigo dos gruesos libros dentro de una bolsa de compra, y tras evaluar la atmósfera, sugirió como tema neutral de conversación la gran variedad de volúmenes con las que contaba la librería del segundo piso.

Sirius y Remus aspiraron con alivio al tener de qué conversar de vuelta, y bajo aquel acuerdo, pospusieron hablar después.

Un hipotético _después_ que se prolongaría más allá de lo razonable.

 

Pese a que durante su cena con los Potter Sirius y Remus apenas intercambiaron frases directamente el uno con el otro sin importar que estuvieran sentados lado a lado, Sirius le envió un mensaje la semana siguiente y acordaron reunirse (esta vez sin Regulus) para almorzar.

Sirius había hecho su elección en un sitio donde a veces él y Regulus acudían para disfrutar de su mutua compañía como hermanos antes que como compañeros de profesión. El lugar era íntimo y puede que hasta un poco oscuro. Con toda seguridad, nada que supiera quiénes eran los hermanos Black y que podría obtener fotografías inéditas de ellos ahí pondría un pie dentro del establecimiento, y precisamente por eso era que Sirius lo había escogido.

Sin una respuesta en firme de la relación que esperaba tener con Remus de ahí con adelante, Sirius se valió de las separaciones entre mesa y mesa para besarlo en los labios cuando éste arribó, y Remus a su vez prolongó el contacto poniendo la mano en su mejilla y sujetándolo un par de segundos.

—Hey —lo saludó Sirius apenas separarse, y con las pupilas dilatadas, Remus le correspondió igual.

—Hey...

Y así como así, la perspectiva de comer pasó a un honroso segundo lugar cuando hicieron sus pedidos para llevar y Remus sugirió ir a su piso, que no se encontraba tan lejos.

Al final su almuerzo se convirtió en cena; los alimentos helados y las sábanas calientes.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que yo no... Ya no... Esta no era mi intención cuando te invité a almorzar —dijo Sirius entre bocados, indeciso de si con su premura había marcado un precedente negativo entre ellos dos.

—Tampoco la mía, así que acordemos que fue mutuo y dejémoslo en un empate, ¿ok? —Sugirió Remus con ligereza, pero la mano con la que rozó el muslo de Sirius se tornó posesiva—. No era así como pensé que transcurriría mi tarde, pero no puedo quejarme.

—Ya, yo igual. Sin querer cancelé una sesión de prueba para una colección que presentaré la semana entrante —dijo Sirius, que en una de sus pausas y con Remus en el sanitario, había llamado a Regulus para implorarle que fuera en su lugar, y bendito fuera que su complexión era tan similar (salvo por una pulgada que Sirius era más alto que su hermano) como para que su treta funcionara. Claro que después Walburga estaría al tanto y lo acosaría hasta dar con su paradero por esas horas, pero Sirius no tenía intenciones de revelárselo, no esta vez. No cuando Remus estaba involucrado y su único deseo era mantener el contacto.

—¿No estarás en problemas por eso?

—Nah, no te preocupes —respondió Sirius, que se limpió los labios de migajas y besó a Remus una vez más—. Aunque tendría que estar en casa antes de 2 horas.

—2 horas, ¿uh? —Confirmó Remus, que podía apreciar en Sirius una erección similar a la suya—. Supongo que debemos ser rápidos.

—Tanto como puedas —murmuró Sirius con su boca pegada a la mandíbula de Remus.

Y perdiéndose mutuamente, hicieron que cada minuto contara.

 

A 3 meses desde que la vida de Sirius cambiara porque ahora Remus se encontraba en ella (sin compromisos en firme, funcionando por acciones antes que palabras), fue que éste descubrió en Regulus en cambio por demás anómalo y que lo puso en alerta.

—¿Todo bien, Reggie? —Preguntó Sirius con discreción a su hermano, los dos atendiendo un viaje de medianoche en tren a París para participar en una sesión fotográfica en el aniversario de un famoso perfume, en el que juntos revelarían dos fragancias nuevas.

Su salida había sido cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, con planes para arribar casi a las 6 puesto que se les esperaba en las oficinas a las 7 y en el plató a las 9, y aunque en apariencia aquello sonaba como una especie de pesadilla por las largas horas y el que todo ocurriera tan temprano, tanto para Sirius como para Regulus aquello era de lo más normal y puede que hasta aburrido.

Con toda certeza, así lo había pensado Sirius, que entre sus planes contempló la idea de distraerse con música o una siesta, pero pronto descubrió que le era imposible siquiera distraerse cuando no tenía como ruido de fondo a Regulus y a su lápiz rasgando el papel.

—De maravilla —respondió Regulus sin apartar la mirada de las ventanillas, donde oscuridad y sombras aparecían frente a sus ojos sin parar.

El retraimiento patente de su tono de voz consiguió que Sirius dejara de juguetear con sus audífonos, y éste se tomó unos segundos para examinar la quietud casi melancólica que Remus exudaba.

—Sabes que yo no soy Walburga, ¿verdad? —Insistió con calma, deseoso de mantener conversación con Regulus y no empezar una discusión—. En serio, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Y por qué no has sacado tu cuaderno y estas enfrascado con tus dibujos? Para estas alturas del viaje, ya habrías cambiado de página al menos 3 veces, y tendrías el dorso de la mano sucio de grafito.

—Ah, ya. No tengo mi cuaderno conmigo.

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—No.

—¿Lo dejaste en casa entonces?

El resoplido cansado de Regulus le dio a Sirius la respuesta que buscaba.

—Ese no eres ti...

—Bah —replicó Regulus, por fin apartando la mirada de la ventana—. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Es sólo un... bobo pasatiempo, nada que en realidad tenga una finalidad. Da lo mismo si dibujo o duermo para pasar el rato; el resultado es el mismo, y no lleva a nada.

—Pero... —Sirius se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, puesto que estaba a punto de hacer una confesión que con toda seguridad desencadenaría en su hermano una reacción explosiva.

A diferencia de Sirius, que tendía a llevar el corazón expuesto a la vista de terceros y no tenía reparos en actuar bajo el impulso de sus sentimientos, Regulus era más del tipo de persona reservada que tenía dificultades para ser honesto incluso consigo mismo. Ahí donde Sirius era una especie de estrella brillante haciendo honor a su nombre, Regulus era más bien una versión reducida, apenas titilante, que prefería entregar el protagonismo a su hermano.

Al crecer, aquellas peculiaridades entre hermanos Black les habían proporcionado un excelente perfil frente a los medios; cada uno cumplía con su papel y lo representaba a la perfección delante y detrás de cámaras por igual. Sirius la luz, Regulus la oscuridad; cada uno en perfecto equilibrio con el otro. Pero también exponían a Sirius, de la misma manera en que Regulus quedaba oculto...

Incluso para Sirius, Regulus a veces podía ser todo un misterio, y no había sido sino por casualidad que éste revisara uno de sus viejos cuadernillos y descubriera dentro toda clase de dibujos. O mejor dicho, una clase de dibujos en particular: Diseños propios de lo que sin duda podría convertirse en una colección. La primera de muchas por venir si es que la infinidad de hojas que Sirius encontró hasta el hartazgo eran prueba de que aquel no era un ‘bobo pasatiempo’ como Regulus lo acababa de catalogar, sino algo serio.

Una profesión.

Ya que la vida de modelo tenía una fecha de expiración, no era nada fuera de lo habitual que quienes se dedicaban a eso en la industria mantuvieran sus finanzas en orden y tuvieran interés en desarrollar algunas habilidades. Un buen número de modelos desaparecían cada año en empleos anodinos, mientras que otro tanto se incorporaban a la industria en otros papeles. Una porción todavía más pequeña creaba negocios desde cero, capitalizando así su propio dinero y conocimientos para mantenerse en la cúspide, y al parecer era en esa dirección que Regulus soñaba con aspirar.

Sirius había creído que por tener tras de sí el apellido Black y también el dinero que los respaldaba (por no mencionar que él y Regulus eran el primero y segundo respectivamente en líneas de sucesión) su futuro estaba asegurado sin ninguna clase de preocupación. El dinero no era ningún problema, porque tenían su herencia, un fideicomiso, y ahora la fortuna que el modelaje había dejado para ellos, pero era el tiempo libre del que dispondrían después el que al parecer mortificaba a Regulus.

El mismo Regulus que con el mismo secretismo de siempre había tenido un sueño y luego renunciado a él sin pedir ayuda a Sirius.

—Reggie —dijo Sirius—. ¿Y qué si te gusta dibujar? Yo... Eres bueno, ¿sabes? Y no lo digo por ser amable, sino que en realidad eres muy bueno.

—Qué puedes saber tú... —Masculló éste.

—Vi tus dibujos. Encontré uno de tus cuadernos y... —Sirius observó a Regulus apretar los dientes—. No fue intencional, ¿ok?, porque se abrió en una página al azar y pensé que no era asunto mío husmear así, pero... Eran preciosos. Tus diseños eran-...

—No quiero hablar de esto —lo interrumpió Regulus.

—Pues deberíamos.

—¿Por qué? Porque así te lo parece —bufó Regulus—. No lo creo. No hay nada de qué hablar. Fin de la discusión.

—Negarlo no lo hará desaparecer, Reg.

—E insistir no hará que mágicamente sienta deseos de contártelo, Siri.

—Pero-...

—Déjalo.

Y de momento, Sirius lo complació.

 

Regulus volvió a sus dibujos aunque con menor interés del que alguna vez hubiera demostrado. A diferencia de antes, ya no era su cuadernillo el principal de sus bocetos, sino cualquier trozo de papel que cayera en sus manos y una plumilla de tono azul que sustituyó a su fiel lápiz. Sirius consiguió hacerse de algunas de esas creaciones porque Regulus solía dejarlas en todos lados u olvidarlas en los bolsillos de la ropa, y pronto tuvo una colección nada desdeñable para la cual todavía no tenía utilidad.

—Empiecen su propia casa de moda —dijo Remus, que había aceptado la autoinvitación de Sirius a su piso e invariablemente habían terminado en la cama—. Tiene talento, ¿o no? Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Lo dices como si empezar una marca fuera tan sencillo —masculló Sirius, que bocabajo sobre la cama, estaba laxo y extenuado; simplemente, demasiado cansado luego de sus vigorosos momentos sobre el colchón como para pensar en algo más.

—Nada que valga la pena es sencillo. Además, no tienen que lanzar de pronto la colección primavera-verano. Podrían empezar con un par de prendas y ver cómo marcha a partir de ahí.

—No, ya estaríamos muy tarde para eso. Al menos para la temporada de este año.

—¿Pero y qué tal la del próximo año? O si el prospecto de lanzarse a lo grande es demasiado... ¿Empezar un par de escalones abajo?

—¿Uh? —Abriendo un ojo, puesto que se estaba quedando dormido y en todo caso tenía su tarde libre para hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana, Sirius le instó a continuar.

—Es decir, ¿no habías mencionado que Regulus y tú querían planear para su retiro? Si los modelos que él dibuja son buenos, podrían empezar desde hoy a planear su siguiente carrera en esa dirección. Ya no en las pasarelas, sino tras bambalinas y moviendo los hilos.

—Suena...

—Llámalo descabellado si quieres, pero es una opción. De hecho, cualquier camino que te plantees lo es, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro oficio, al menos puedes estar seguro de que si Regulus se siente apasionado por el diseño, ustedes dos podrían llegar lejos. Ya son los hermanos Black modelos, ¿qué les impide ser los hermanos Black diseñadores?

Sirius soltó un bufido opacado por la almohada. —Que más bien sería el hermano Black, en singular, diseñador. Yo no sabría qué hacer, no es exactamente mi área. Lo mío es más bien... Modelar. Oh.

Cerrando los ojos, Sirius se arrebujó más entre las mantas, pues la verdad había salido sin esfuerzo y ahora no podía ocultarse de ella.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué pecado había en ello? Le gusta el modelaje, modelar y ser modelo, tan simple como eso. Y aunque por periodos de su vida había odiado las cámaras sobre el rostro, los reflectores y las largas caminatas sobre las pasarelas, en realidad lo único que había detestado de verdad había sido a Walburga. Con el resto podía, y quería vivir de tiempo completo.

—Por fortuna para ti —dijo Remus, sacándolo de su pozo de negatividad—, si Regulus lanza su propia marca entonces necesitará modelos, y ¿quién mejor para él que su propio hermano?

—Seríamos como Gianni y Donatella Versace —murmuró Sirius con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios—. Erm, con unos cuantos ajustes.

—¿Para que en verdad seas una Donatella o...? —Inquirió Remus, apartando las sábanas y pegándose a Sirius, que le correspondió uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Sería más que eso —dijo Sirius antes de besar a Remus—, entre otras cosas...

Pero como ‘otras cosas’ era una categoría demasiado complicada para resolver en las pocas horas que les tocaban juntos ese día, optaron por mejor disfrutar el aquí y el ahora y dejar la incertidumbre del futuro para después.

Un después que llegaría antes que...

 

Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius buscó la manera de enterarse de su balance monetario y cuantificar así la cercanía (o lejanía) de ver cumplido el sueño de Regulus con él como acompañante, y el saldo final que apareció en su cuenta bancaria por poco le produjo un mechón de canas en plena coronilla.

—¿Dinero? ¿Cuál dinero? —Rebatió Walburga cuando una hora después Sirius se presentó ante ella para reclamar lo que le pertenecía, y ésta tuvo el descaro de fingir ignorancia.

—¡Mi dinero! —Estalló Sirius—. ¡El dinero de mi trabajo!

Walburga hizo un quiebre con su muñeca. —Ah, el dinero que yo manejo por ti —dijo ella como si eso lo aclarara todo—. Por supuesto, se ha incluido en las arcas Black como corresponde.

—Madre...

—Walburga —replicó ésta con frialdad—. Porque si vamos a hablar de negocios, quiero ser reconocida por mi propia persona, no por ser la madre de nadie.

Por un segundo, Sirius creyó estar a punto de experimentar un infarto y caer muerto como había hecho su padre tantos años atrás, pero supo contenerse en el último momento.

—En ese caso, estás despedida, _Madre_ —recalcó con absoluto rencor—. Ahora una vez más, ¿dónde está mi jodido dinero?

—No es necesario utilizar ese tono conmigo.

—¡Quiero mi dinero ahora mismo!

—Siempre lo has tenido, ¿o pretendes decirme que alguna vez te han rechazado de alguna tienda por fondos insuficientes? —Le recordó Walburga con satisfacción—. Todo lo que has deseado ha estado al alcance de tus dedos. No veo entonces cuál es el problema.

—Bien —dijo Sirius, que no veía cómo salir de esos argumentos así que optó por cambiarlos—. En ese caso, requiero dinero en efectivo.

El semblante irónico y un tanto burlón que Walburga había mantenido se transformó de pronto en una mueca cruel. —No veo para qué.

—Madre...

—No me llames así.

Sirius apretó las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. —Contrataré un abogado.

Walburga rió entre dientes. —Ningún abogado que se precie de serlo aceptará pagos de una tarjeta sobregirada...

La amenaza, aunque velada, puso a Sirius de nervios. Pero a sabiendas de que primero tenía que reagruparse con Regulus antes que atacar, se dio media vuelta y sin despedirse salió de Grimmauld Place con un único objetivo en mente: Buscar consuelo en Remus.

 

Sirius pasaría a recordar aquel día de abril como catastrófico en varios sentidos cuando enceguecido por la rabia estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por un taxi, se presentó en el piso de Remus sin encontrarlo ahí, y acabó mojándose bajo la lluvia porque al llamarlo descubrió que éste se encontraba en el hospital a la espera del nacimiento de su hijo.

Con un nudo en la garganta por la inseguridad que sentía en cada aspecto de su vida, Sirius no atinó más que a finalizar la llamada apenas escuchar aquella noticia, y con pensamiento fatalista llamar a Regulus y sentirse que sólo podía confiar en sí mismo y en su hermano.

En nadie más. Ni siquiera Remus. O mejor dicho, ahora más que nunca Remus cuando éste era padre y le iba a dar prioridad a ese bebé en su vida.

—Estamos jodidos, Reg, realmente jodidos —dijo Sirius como saludo, y la voz se le quebró.

—Sirius, ¿pero qué-...?

—Walburga nos ha jodido en verdad —dijo Sirius enunciando cada palabra con cuidado en cada sílaba para no errar con su mensaje.

—Oh, mierda...

Aquello marcaba su punto más bajo, y también sus dos únicas opciones: Rendirse, o luchar.

Y como Blacks iban a elegir siempre lo segundo.

 

Mantenerse a flote por el resto del año les implicó a Sirius y a Regulus cambios enormes en sus vidas.

Con Walburga fuera de la jugada como su manager, creyeron en un inicio que no habría conflicto alguno en manejarse por sí mismos como modelos, pero se dieron de bruces contra un muro invisible cuando descubrieron que su papel no era simplemente el de una secretaria glorificada que manejara sus citas, sino que por ella corría a cargo que esas citas en cuestión existieran.

Sirius así lo descubrió cuando apenas un mes después se encontró con el calendario vacío y ningún trabajo en puerta para él o Regulus.

—Seremos los primeros modelos que salieron de la industria no por falta de interés en su trabajo, sino de conocimientos en cómo manejar su propia agenda —se lamentó Sirius en una de esas mañanas libres que tanto él como Regulus tenían en su piso alquilado.

Cortar lazos con Walburga como su manager también había implicado hacer lo mismo con ella como Madre (desgraciadamente, había hecho un mejor trabajo en lo primero que en lo segundo), y en un acto del que ahora se arrepentían aunque antes preferían tachuelas bajo las uñas de los pies que admitirlo, se habían mudado de su domicilio en Grimmauld Place a un pisito compartido en una zona nada elegante de Londres con el poco dinero que habían conseguido a su disposición.

Regulus odiaba su piso porque no tenían agua caliente más que un par de horas al día, casi siempre en horarios ridículos, porque su casera era una entrometida, porque estaban lejos de cualquier salida del metro y tenían que caminar infinidad de calles para llegar a una, pero sobre todo, porque no era la clase de existencia a la que estaban acostumbrados y no creí poder tolerar más.

A diferencia de su hermano, Sirius se había empeñado en mostrar su mejor cara ante la adversidad, pero luego de un mes, estaba a punto de tener una crisis mayor cuando sin empleo y sin dinero a su disposición, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a la indigencia si en 2 semanas no se hacían de dinero suficiente para pagar el mes de renta, los servicios, sus alimentos, y lo que saliera.

—Me resisto a esto —masculló Regulus, que iba por su tercer día consecutivo desayunando té con pan tostado. Sin nada más porque el azúcar se había acabado, y no tenían ni mantequilla o mermelada—. ¿Cómo hemos podido caer tan bajo?

—Oh, quita esa cara —le reprendió Sirius, que bebía té y comía una manzana ácida que por fortuna había encontrado al fondo de su refrigerador—. Algo saldrá.

—A menos que sea un desfile o una sesión fotográfica entonces no me interesa —dijo Regulus—. ¿Nadie te ha devuelto la llamada?

—Todavía no, pero es normal. El verano es siempre una temporada lenta para todos —respondió Sirius con la verdad, aunque no por ello les tranquilizaba.

Daba igual si en verano la moda se tomaba un corto descanso antes de la fabulosa temporada de otoño-invierno, porque no podían darse ese lujo cuando su alacena estaba tan vacía que ni los ratones se dignaban a darles una visita.

El único argumento por parte de Regulus de buscar un empleo común y corriente para paliar sus cuentas había caído en saco roto cuando juntos habían tratado de encontrar una lista de sus mejores cualidades y no habían encontrado nada. Ni Sirius ni su hermano tenían certificaciones que los avalaran como aptos para algún empleo en específico, y salvo moverse por las pasarelas y posar con sus mejores poses, estaban jodidos.

Más de lo que ya estaban...

—Vale. Me niego a dejarla a _ella_ ganar —dijo Sirius de pronto, tirando el corazón de su manzana a la basura y apurando de té.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Sí.

—¿Con Remus?

—Erm, no —replicó Sirius, que ya iba por la puerta y estaba cogiendo su abrigo ligero del ganchillo de la entrada.

Como padre primerizo, Remus convivía ahora con Dora en el cuidado del bebé, y tras 3 citas canceladas porque Teddy lo necesitaba (Sirius se había enterado de su nombre por teléfono), su relación se había enfriado hasta casi volver a lo que era años atrás: Sólo mensajes de texto y espaciados entre respuestas.

—¿Volverás tarde? —Inquirió Regulus.

—Ni idea.

—Ok.

Pero Sirius quiso creer que si así era, sería bueno para ambos.

 

Sirius consiguió para él y Regulus en par de sesiones para el catálogo de una cadena de tiendas locales, y aunque pasar de las pasarelas internacionales a la página 8 de una publicación con distribución apenas nacional (dudaba que hubiera reparto local porque las tiendas se encontraban en su mayoría en Londres) podía considerarse como una fuerte caída del pedestal del éxito a un agujero sin retorno, era mejor eso que morir en las próximas semanas de hambre o en las calles.

Con un adelanto en el bolsillo y más sosiego en su alma, Sirius volvió a su pisito para encontrar a Regulus matando el tiempo con sus dibujos, aunque en esta ocasión no trabajaba en su cuadernillo, sino que había hecho a un lado la mesita de la sala, y desde el suelo dibujaba sobre unos grandes pliegos de papel.

Arqueando una ceja por la sorpresa, Sirius además apreció la presencia extra de su casera, y con ella una máquina de coser en el rincón.

—Ya llegué —dijo Sirius, un poco apocado en su propio hogar por las visitas recibidas, y tanto la casera como su hermano le dieron la bienvenida—. Uhm, ¿me perdí de algo?

—La señora Robinson pasó a ofrecernos una bolsa con moras que su hermana del campo le envió, y al verme dibujar me preguntó de qué se trataba.

—Habría reconocido el trazo de una falda tableado dondequiera —dijo la señora Robinson con una sonrisa—. Yo solía ser costurera, ¿saben? Antes de manejar este edificio, cuando mis manos no estaban tan mal por la artritis —agregó levantando las palmas y mostrando sus dedos deformados por la enfermedad—. Ahora apenas si puedo hilvanar una aguja sin dolor, pero lo importante permanece aquí —finalizó tocándose la sien con el dedo índice y dándose unos golpecitos.

—Yo... Pensé que sería divertido aprender, matar el rato con una actividad de provecho —dijo Regulus, que desde el piso alzó la vista y miró a Sirius con los mismos ojos asustados con los que se presentaba ante Walburga cuando ésta consideraba que contradecían su voluntad.

Fue el miedo que manifestó Regulus ante él que hizo a Sirius tomar una decisión.

—Genial.

Y así sin más, su suerte estuvo echada.

 

El verano transcurrió lento y con una ola de calor que obligaba a abrir las ventanas desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las últimas horas de la tarde, pero no por ello fue malo.

Al menos no en todos los sentidos.

Por una parte, Regulus y la señora Robinson (Gladys, como insistió ella en ser llamada luego de desarrollar confianza con ambos hermanos) ocuparon cada minuto libre de su tiempo en lecciones teóricas y prácticas de costura. Pronto Regulus pasó de sus bocetos a plasmarlos en papel de estraza, y después a comprar metros de tela y ensayar con la anticuada máquina de coser que su casera le había proporcionado. Con Regulus absorto en su nuevo pasatiempo, le correspondió a Sirius mantenerlos a ambos a flote participando en algunas campañas menores y poco a poco haciéndose cargo de su itinerario igual como había hecho Walburga en el pasado. Una tarea de práctica y error, pero que no tardó en dominar y esta vez lucrar por completo de ella. 

Por otra lado en cambio... Mientras que su vida personal parecía ir en franca mejora, su estatus romántico pasó de un deshonroso puesto al último de sus preocupaciones cuando Remus mantuvo una racha de cancelaciones por “ser su turno de cuidar al bebé”, sus palabras exactas, y aunque invitó a Sirius a hacerle compañía si le apetecía, éste declinó la oferta por celos de una criatura que todavía se alimentaba exclusivamente de leche pero ya tenía toda la devoción del mismo hombre que él quería. Y a Sirius le competencia le sentaba fatal

Así que mientras por un lado su vida volvía al cauce normal (al menos para él) con sesiones y contratos, Sirius se lamentó por el rápido ascenso y drástica caída en su relación con Remus, con quien no había acordado ninguna especie de compromiso formal y ahora perdía a pasos agigantados sin poder hacer nada el respecto.

De la fantasía que había albergado donde Remus siendo padre de una criatura no cambiaba nada entre ellos Sirius se deshizo pronto, y la sustituyó con la realidad, en donde sus sentimientos por Remus se mantenían como siempre, pero la imposibilidad de más los colocaba en un punto de _impasse_ , donde el estira y afloja era más causa de pesar que de felicidad como antes.

«Bueno», razonó Sirius a mitad de la noche en esa ola de calor que no dejaba dormir en paz con las ventanas cerradas y que abiertas permitían la entrada de toda clase de ruidos del exterior. «Uno no puede tener todo lo que desea. Es simplemente... Echar de menos _algo_.»

Y como _algo_ quedó catalogado Remus, con quien Sirius mantuvo conversaciones vía mensaje cada vez más esporádicas hasta volver a caer en el silencio.

Al menos el asunto de Regulus con la costura prosperó más de lo que él mismo o Sirius le hubieran dado crédito, pero en su mayor parte se debió gracias a la señora Robinson (“Gladys, mi nombre es Gladys”, seguía ella insistiendo en no ser tan formales con su trato), que con su ayuda y paciencia pronto tuvo al menor de los Black tras la máquina de coser y ensayando costuras simples para después lanzarse a las ligas mayores.

Sirius ni siquiera fue consciente del proceso de aprendizaje por el que pasó su hermano, pues asumiendo como propia la labor de trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos, se mantuvo ocupado durante el otoño con toda clase de sesiones y pasarelas que pudo conseguir, de manera que cuando llegó diciembre y el ritmo bajó por la temporada, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando éste le presentó su primera creación.

—Ok, sé que has visto mis modelos antes —empezó Regulus con nerviosismo, pues apenas llegar Sirius al piso lo había hecho sentarse en su único sofá y frente a él tenía el maniquí sobre el cual realizaba alteraciones cubierto con una sábana—, pero éste en verdad es mi modelo. No es algo que Gladys me haya dejado de tarea reproducir de una de sus revistas, sino mío en todos los sentidos, _mío_ , Siri. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Un tanto sobrecogido por la solemnidad del momento, Sirius asintió.

—No necesito que seas amable, sino brutalmente honesto, porque... —Regulus se posicionó al lado del maniquí, y sujetando la sábana, inhaló hondo—. Helo aquí.

Regulus tiró de la sábana, y ante Sirius apareció hecho en tela y costuras uno de los dibujos que recordaba haber visto en su cuadernillo. Regulus después había trabajado en una ampliación con tres vistas del mismo modelo, además de anotaciones variadas sobre cada pieza que lo componía. Sirius había visto los papeles sobre la mesa durante las últimas dos semanas cuando temprano en la mañana o muy tarde en la noche se preparaba una taza de té, y somnoliento había pensado en cada ocasión que su hermano tenía lo necesario para triunfar en la industria de la moda si se atrevía a dar ese gran salto de fe.

Y vaya salto que había hecho Regulus, que ante sí encontró Sirius la que a posteriori pasaría a ser la primera prenda confeccionada por Soar Black, la casa de moda que él y su hermano fundarían, y que comenzaba en el aquí y el ahora con una prenda negra en 7 telas diferentes que vendría a marcar nuevas tendencias mundiales, y que hecha al tamaño exacto de Sirius, se convertiría en su gran oportunidad de oro.

Pero de momento, mientras Sirius se deshacía en halagos y Regulus desestimaba un poco sus palabras, todavía tenían por delante un largo trecho por franquear, la incertidumbre todavía los acosaba.

Y no tardaría en llegar su mejor intervención.

 

A escasos 3 años de haberse mudado de Grimmauld Place y cortado lazos con Walburga (al menos en el ámbito profesional; todavía como familia tenían un lazo aunque muy débil y deshilachado), Sirius y Regulus se habían tomado como meta escalar tantos peldaños como les fuera posible para hacer su gran debut con Soar Black. El nombre, elegido porque llevaba las iniciales de sus nombres completos conformando una palabra que dejaba en claro sus intenciones de buscar el éxito (‘soar’ podía interpretarse como remontar el vuelo o elevarse en lo más alto), cada vez se escuchaba más y más en el medio, y sobre todo de boca en boca porque se perfilaba como la nueva marca digna de estar entre los grandes.

A fuerza de reunir el dinero necesario con su esfuerzo como modelo, Sirius le permitió así a Regulus dedicarse a tiempo completo al trabajo del diseño y confección, y con él se unió su vieja casera, a quien contrataron en calidad de asesora técnica y ahora era una más del equipo, cercana a una colaboradora más que a una empleada.

Poco a poco se había ido haciendo de un taller en Londres con empleados y ayudantes, a los que por su esfuerzo conjunto tenían mucho por agradecer. Regulus en especial, que había tenido que aprender desde cero para ver sus diseños realizados, y por lo tanto era quien más esfuerzo demostraba para que sus sueños más imposibles se materializaran.

Soar Black empezó un año después del primer diseño que Regulus hiciera para Sirius como una modesta tienda de ropa underground, toda ella confeccionada por el menor de los Black con sus propias manos y por fortuna promocionada por el mayor de los dos. El ver a Sirius con la ropa de Regulus y ponerla en la mira del público por medio de Instagram favoreció a su rápido ascenso, que en un inicio fueron ingresos modestos y después no tanto.

El gran salto se debió en gran medida a su tío Alphard Black, la única oveja blanca en una familia con un apellido como el suyo, que estaba en malos términos con su hermana Walburga desde hacía más de 30 años atrás, pero que hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse a sus sobrinos y ofrecerles su ayuda. En su opinión, era increíble lo que habían conseguido hasta ese momento con su propio esfuerzo, pero si así lo querían, él podía facilitar que su último gran salto ocurriera antes que después.

Y tanto Regulus como Sirius escogieron antes.

Así que su tío Alphard puso a su disposición un edificio en la mejor zona comercial de Londres para ellos dos y su negocio (por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron mantener la tienda a nivel de calle, el taller y corporativo en los siguientes pisos, y para ellos el desván dividido en dos porciones idénticas para como un domicilio permanente al que acudir cada noche) y una cantidad de dinero nada despreciable que él les aseguró que era un regalo y no un préstamo de ninguna clase para que su negocio llegara a la cima.

—Su éxito, y saber que mi queridísima hermana Walburga se está ahogando en su bilis, será todo el pago que yo aceptaré —dijo Alphard cuando la transacción estuvo completa, y sus dos sobrinos le aseguraron que harían todo lo posible por cumplir su deseo.

Que tal como su tío Alphard había vaticinado, estaba ahora apenas fuera del alcance de sus dedos.

 

Soar Black estaba por cumplir su quinto aniversario como marca cuando Regulus propuso conmemorarlo, además del desfile con las últimas novedades y con la fiesta de rigor, con una nueva campaña que se adicionaría a las que ya tenían en marcha.

Porque ninguno de los dos hermanos Black pretendía encasillar a SB como una marca de lujo (tenían tres líneas: Comercial, de lujo, y _haute couture_ ), también habían hecho lo posible por involucrarse con causas sociales que dejaran bien en claro que su afiliación a la moda no se reducía a eso, y en los últimos 2 aniversarios ya habían hecho algo al respecto, primero con una gala de beneficencia y después una colecta.

Regulus ya había hablado de la posibilidad de expandirse en áreas similares, pero de momento no tenían planes concretos, por lo que estaba en sus planes al menos llevar a cabo un proyecto en pequeña escala.

—¿Recuerdas aquella campaña en contra del bullying en la que participamos? —Le preguntó Regulus a Sirius como si éste la hubiera olvidado ya, lo cual no sería el caso ni hoy ni nunca.

—Sí, ¿qué con eso? —Replicó éste, ya de 25 años y recordando esa sesión de una década atrás que le había cambiado por completo la vida.

Bueno, no la sesión en sí, sino Remus Lupin, de quien se había enamorado entonces y hasta la fecha no podía olvidar.

Después del nacimiento de su bebé, Sirius y Remus habían intentado prosperar en su incipiente relación romántica, pero no había sido posible por el caos en sus respectivas vidas en ese momento. Luego Sirius se había enfrascado de lleno con Regulus en la compañía, y Remus por su parte había hecho un esfuerzo de convivencia con la madre de su hijo, y entonces la conexión entre ambos se había tornado inestable.

En cumpleaños, así como en fechas especiales todavía se escribían, y ya que mutuamente se habían seguido en sus carreras tampoco era extraño que intercambiaran mensajes, pero no más. En un cambio de profesión que seguramente el Sirius y el Remus de 10 años atrás escucharían con incredulidad, había sido Sirius quien continuara por propia voluntad como modelo porque ahora que lo hacía por gusto y no por obligación de Walburga era que lo disfrutaba como nunca. Remus tampoco se había quedado atrás en ese aspecto, pues en contraste a sus palabras de sólo haber tomado ese empleo por el dinero, ahora se desempeñaba como docente en una universidad y adicionaba sus ingresos con el ocasional trabajo como modelo.

Remus había adquirido fama como un modelo diferente al resto. Sus cicatrices lo hacían resaltar, a veces para bien y a veces para mal, pero le servían también para campañas en las que él no tenía problemas en representar, y aunque por la edad la profesión de modelo no tardaría en llegar a su fin (ese año había cumplido 30), todavía le iba bien y Sirius estaba feliz por él.

El propio Sirius ya también veía con otros ojos su profesión de toda la vida y la jubilación próxima a la que tendría que resignarse una vez que su look juvenil se desvaneciera del todo, pero ya que recientemente había participado en un par de comerciales y tenía en su curriculum un par de roles menores en películas y series de televisión, en realidad no estaba tan preocupado. Después de todo, tenía su empleo con Soar Black y dinero en el banco para durarle hasta el final de sus días, así que podía dedicarse a lo que le viniera en gana sin miedo o temor de fracasar, y estaba dispuesto a ello.

Creía él que el cambio le sentaría bien, y que estaba listo para emprender esa nueva gran aventura.

—Sirius —lo atrajo de vuelta Regulus a la realidad—, quiero un enfoque diferente al de la campaña de hace años. Negar el bullying servía entonces, pero ahora una campaña de ese tipo merece un cambio de enfoque. De aceptar nuestras diferencias. Y eso es lo que quiero en el desfile de este año.

—Oh, bueno —murmuró Sirius, que no encontró fallos en su plan—. Suena bien, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Regulus le habló de mezclar a los modelos habituales con personas comunes, buscando en la variedad el énfasis por la belleza fuera de lo cotidiano, y Sirius le dio su aprobación.

—Entonces no te importaría si le pido a Remus Lupin participar, ¿correcto? —Corroboró Regulus la información con Sirius, que se encogió de hombros.

—Eres tan transparente, Reg.

—Tú más. Se nota que la idea no te es tan indiferente como intentas aparentar.

Sirius gruñó, porque dicha fuera la verdad, todavía estaba enamorado de Remus, y a la vez creía que un encuentro podría ponerle fin a esos sentimientos almacenados ya por tanto tiempo en su interior.

—Invítalo. Todavía no es seguro que acepte, pero si lo hace, la campaña sería un éxito seguro.

—Puedes apostar.

Y lo fue, en más de un sentido.

 

Fueron casi dos semanas de nerviosismo constante para Sirius antes de que el momento del _photoshoot_ llegara, e incluso entonces fue revivir el primer encuentro que tuviera con Remus, en donde las emociones de su adolescencia y la confusión de su sexualidad todavía eran demasiado intensas para manejarlas.

Ahora los papeles eran diferentes. Sirius era un hombre hecho y derecho, dueño de su propia compañía y manejaba aquella sesión no sólo como modelo, sino como encargado creativo con la experta asesoría de Regulus, pero eso no evitó que con el arribo de los participantes, y con ellos Remus, el estómago se le contrajera dolorosamente en nudos.

—Respira —le aconsejó Regulus en un murmullo.

—Eso intento, caray...

Regulus se acercó a saludar a Remus, y un paso atrás de ellos permaneció Sirius, observando no al único amor serio y perdurable de su vida, sino al pequeño niño que venía con él cogido de la mano y también lo examinaba a él con detenimiento.

—Este es-... —Empezó Remus a presentar al pequeño niño, cuando éste abrió la boca y se dirigió a Sirius.

—Tú eres Sirius, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —confirmó éste—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Edward Remus Lupin —dijo el niño con soltura—, pero puedes llamarme Teddy.

—Oh, pues en ese caso —le tendió Sirius la mano y apretó la suya—. Mucho gusto, Teddy. Tú puedes llamarme Sirius.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Remus por la educada impertinencia de su hijo—. Hemos estado practicando los saludos y desde entonces ha estado un poco insoportable. Además, la niñera no pudo presentarse a tiempo para cuidarlo así que tuve que traerlo conmigo. Espero no sea un problema.

—Ninguno en absoluto —dijo Regulus—. Será un placer tenerlo con nosotros. Sirius, ¿puedes mostrarles a Remus y a Teddy el camino a la sala de preparación?

Sirius resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco por la estratagema tan obvia de su hermano para dejarlos a solas, pero como de todos modos no era un mal plan, optó por así hacerlo.

—Síganme por acá, por favor —les indicó el camino.

Juntos avanzaron un par de pasos antes de que Remus señalara lo obvio. —Espero no te moleste, le he hablado a Teddy de ti y...

—Lo suponía. Me reconoció en el acto, ¿no?

—Me gustan tus fotografías —dijo Teddy—. Eres bonito.

Sirius sonrió con sinceridad. —Ese es siempre el mejor halago, Teddy. Y tú también eres bonito.

—Porque me parezco a papá —fue la respuesta del niño.

—Todavía estamos practicando en su modestia —dijo Remus, un tanto apenado.

—Cuando sea mayor quiero ser igual que papá.

—Oh, ¿un profesor de universidad entonces? —Preguntó Sirius, a sabiendas de cuál era la verdadera respuesta.

—No, un modelo —dijo Teddy con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto hoy...

—No le prestes atención —intervino Remus—. La semana pasada quería ser bombero, y antes de esa, náufrago profesional.

—¿Uh?

—Vimos Titánic.

—Sólo una parte, antes de quedarme dormido. Es una película muuuy larga —enfatizó Teddy alargando las letras.

—Pero esta semana quieres ser modelo, ¿correcto? —Confirmó Sirius, y ante la amplia sonrisa de Teddy y sus repetidos asentimientos, les indicó dos sillas lado a lado—. ¿Por qué no participan juntos en la campaña de hoy? El tema es la diversidad, y si un padre modelo no rompe estereotipos en la industria...

—Padre soltero —agregó Teddy, sin duda repitiendo las palabras con las que había crecido. Remus lució apenado, y en respuesta Sirius arqueó una ceja con interés.

—Pensé que... No, olvídalo —musitó lo último, sin ánimo de darse esperanzas sin motivo.

Luego Sirius llamó a una de las chicas de maquillaje y peinado, y le indicó atender a Remus y a Teddy para la sesión. Remus se resistió poco a que su hijo participara, y ya fuera porque a Teddy se le aguaron los ojos con el primer ‘no’ y consiguió salirse con la suya batiendo pestañas y poniendo su mejor puchero, o porque era consciente del excelente resultado que obtendrían para la sesión participando juntos, al final acabó por ceder sin más.

—Los veré de vuelta en el plató —dijo Sirius antes de salir de la habitación, y ansioso por la extraña sucesión de acontecimientos (nada estaba saliendo como él lo había imaginado), se apresuró hacia la mesa del buffet en búsqueda de un té verde que le tranquilizara los nervios.

—¿Salió mejor o peor de lo que esperabas? —Preguntó Regulus cuando se le unió minutos después.

—Para nada como imaginaba, y punto —dijo Sirius, bebiendo sorbos cortos de su té—. Y Teddy es...

—¿Como lo imaginabas?

—No. Todo esto es demasiado extraño...

—Ánimo —le palmeó Regulus la espalda—. Todavía tenemos un _photoshoot_ por delante, y si todo sale bien y sabes jugar tus cartas, puede que tengas algo más que esperar al final del día...

Fuera el vaticinio de Regulus o porque en verdad estaba destinado a ser, la sesión de aquel día marchó sobre ruedas con todos los modelos pasando por turnos para sus fotografías individuales y después por grupos de dos o tres antes de la imagen final bajo la cual saldría la campaña.

Cuando fue el turno de Remus, también Teddy posó en algunas tomas, y después al terminar corrió hacia Sirius y se sentó sin más en sus piernas para acosarlo con toda clase de preguntas que éste intentó contestar de la manera más simple posible.

—¿Es cierto que has sido modelo desde siempre?

—Sí.

—¿Incluso cuando eras bebé?

—Algo así.

—Mmm. —Teddy se balanceó sobre sus muslos, y Sirius ahogó un quejido por su peso—. ¿Fue así como conociste a mi papá?

—Ajá.

—¿Alguna vez se han besado?

—Teddy...

—Porque le oí mencionar al tío Prongs que eras tan _atroctivo_ como siempre.

—Atractivo —le corrigió Sirius con un leve calor en las orejas—, y supongo que gracias.

—Pero no a mí, a papá —replicó Teddy con toda seriedad—. Sirius, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

—Adelante, Teddy.

—Creo que le gustas a mi papá.

Sirius luchó sin éxito contra la sonrisa que pugnaba por manifestarse en sus labios. —¿En serio?

—Sip —dijo Teddy, exagerando el golpe de la p—. También se lo escuché decir.

—¿Al tío Prongs?

—No, a la tía Lily.

Sirius estuvo a punto de indagar más al respecto cuando el peso conocido de una mano sobre su hombro le puso un alto definitivo.

—Siri —dijo la voz de Regulus con toda severidad—. No deberías de aprovecharte de las indiscreciones de un niño para tus propios intereses personales. Eso es deshonesto y ruin hasta para ti.

Al tiempo que Teddy se acurrucaba más en su regazo, Sirius abrazó al niño por la espalda. —No sé de qué hablas. Teddy y yo sólo conversábamos.

—De papá —suplió Teddy.

—Exacto —confirmó Sirius.

—Y de lo mucho que le gusta Sirius —agregó el niño, y Sirius tomó nota mental de pedirle a uno de los asistentes que se encargara de conseguirle un enorme caramelo como soborno o pago, pero eso ya dependería de Teddy.

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco. —Ok, pero debes admitir que no es información novedosa —dijo en voz baja para Sirius—, no en los últimos 10 años al menos.

—Pero yo sólo tengo 5 —dijo Teddy, que pareció no comprender que la historia de su papá y Sirius fuera más allá de su mera existencia.

—Tu papá y Sirius son amigos de mucho tiempo atrás —explicó Regulus, y Teddy asintió con solemnidad.

—¿Tuyo también?

—Sí. Podría decirse que sí.

—Papá nunca dijo que le gustaras, al menos no como Sirius —dijo Teddy.

—Es mejor así —respondió Regulus con afabilidad.

—Y que lo digas —agregó Sirius, que por el rabillo vio a Remus finalizar sus fotografías y acercarse al grupo.

—¿Teddy se ha portado bien? —Preguntó Remus, y desde el regazo de Sirius, su pequeño hijo le sonrió con amplitud—. Puede ser un poco parlanchín, pero...

Regulus rió entre dientes.

—No hay problema —dijo Sirius abrazando al niño y plantándole un beso en la coronilla repleta de rizos color caoba igual a los de Remus—. Ha sido un placer cuidarlo.

Que incluso si era la típica frase de cortesía, no por ello era menos cierta.

 

La sesión llegó a su fin en la tarde, con todos los participantes cansados y a la vez felices por los resultados obtenidos. Regulus en especial, que pidió a los asistentes unos minutos de su tiempo para un breve brindis porque aquella campaña pasaría a formar parte de Soar Black de manera oficial como su entrada a las pasarelas. Los mismos modelos que habían estado presentes ese día lo estarían al inicio de la temporada para desfilar, y en un conjunto variopinto eran la celebración a la diversidad que ambos hermanos Black habían buscado desde un inicio.

Así que brindaron, y salvo Teddy que bebió zumo de uva, el resto dio cuenta a una botella de champagne que Regulus tenía en la oficina precisamente con esa intención.

—Ha resultado incluso mejor que lo que proyectaba para hoy —dijo Regulus a Sirius mientras los dos se despedían de los modelos del día y se iban preparando para su bien merecido descanso.

A Sirius en particular no le pasó por alto que Remus se había quedado rezagado conversando con uno de los fotógrafos, y aunque por un instante tuvo la amarga duda de si no lo hacía para postergar el hablar con él a pesar de una sesión que había fluido como la seda, pronto sus temores se alejaron cuando apenas quedaron unas cuantas personas en la habitación y entre ellas se contaron Remus y Teddy.

—Parece que alguien no está listo para despedirse todavía —dijo Regulus en voz baja—, ¿por qué no lo invitas a beber café en tu piso?

—Shhh, Reg —le amonestó Sirius, que con todo supo mantenerse tranquilo cuando por fin Remus se acercó a despedirse y Teddy se le adelantó.

Con esa naturalidad que sólo los críos y hasta cierta edad tienen, Teddy se abrazó a las piernas de Sirius y le miró con sus grandes ojos dorados idénticos a los de Remus.

—Buen trabajo el de hoy, Teddy —elogió Sirius a al niño, pasándole los dedos por los rizos que adornaban su cabeza. El halago iba no sólo por su buen comportamiento, sino también por su facilidad frente a la cámara para un par de tomas cándidas que con toda seguridad Regulus insistiría en utilizar para su campaña—. Y no me importaría tenerte más para otras sesiones.

—De momento sólo será ésta —intervino Remus, que había cobrado su parte y de paso recibido un cheque por Teddy—. No sé qué pensaría Dora de tener dos modelos en la familia.

—A mamá no le importaría —dijo Teddy con firmeza—, y así podría verme siempre en revistas.

Sirius alzó las cejas por esa última declaración, y Remus clarificó: —Erm, Dora se encuentra ahora mismo en Sudáfrica trabajando.

—No sabía que te habías vuelto padre soltero a tiempo completo.

—Sólo desde el año pasado, pero Teddy y yo nos la apañamos bien.

—Papá ya no quema los huevos en las mañanas —dijo Teddy—. Sólo un poquitín en las orillas y eso cuando se le olvidan.

Remus sonrió incómodo. —Críos, ¿eh? Siempre listos para ponerlo a uno en ridículo.

Recordando lo poco que había tenido esa oportunidad al crecer, Sirius denegó con la cabeza. —Para nada. Está en su naturaleza y no hay malicia de por medio.

—Es una manera de verlo.

—Seh.

—Bueno, en ese caso Teddy y yo nos marcham-...

—Remus —le interrumpió Sirius, que a sabiendas de lo que se jugaba en ese arrebato de valor, igual lo hizo—. ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café?

Remus arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué, se acabó el té verde por fin? Y justo ahora que por fin me había acostumbrado al sabor amargo.

—O té, da igual —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cuándo?

—Uhm, pensaba que ahora... Pero si no puedes.

—Oh no, sí puedo. Me encantaría, es sólo que... —Remus lo resumió señalando a Teddy, que seguía abrazado a las piernas de Sirius pero con los ojos cerrados—. No sería cómodo llevarlo cargando.

—Mi piso —dijo Sirius de manera abrupta antes de corregirse—. Es decir, podemos subir a mi piso.

—¿Subir?

Sirius sonrió. —El edificio completo es de Reg y mío.

—Ya me extrañaba que la tienda estuviera abajo del estudio.

—Y el penthouse es nuestro penthouse. Bueno, Regulus tiene una parte y yo otra, pero son espacios separados, como dos pisos dúplex.

—Interesante.

—¿Entonces...?

Fue el turno de Remus en sonreírle a Sirius, y el estómago de éste hizo un extraño brinco de puro y simple nerviosismo.

—Si no es una molestia invitarnos a mí y a Teddy a tu piso.

—En lo absoluto.

—Y con eso cerraron un capítulo y se prepararon a comenzar el siguiente.

 

Remus bromeó agradeciendo el elevador porque traía consigo cargando a Teddy en brazos, por lo que Sirius se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su piso para dejarlos pasar, y ya que estaba, enseñarle el dedo medio a Regulus, que salió de su piso a tiempo para dedicarle una mirada conocedora, un guiño, y también una advertencia velada.

—Esta vez no lo arruinen.

—Jódete, Reg —dijo Sirius con atisbos de humor y cerró la puerta.

Adentro, Sirius esperaba instrucciones de dónde podía colocar a Teddy.

—Esa puerta es el cuarto de invitados. Ponlo en la cama y mientras tanto prepararé el té —indicó Sirius con una levísima nota de pánico en su voz por tenerlo ahí, _tenerlos_ a ambos ahí en su piso, pero consiguió recuperarse rápidamente conforme llenaba la tetera con agua y sacaba las tazas y el té.

En contraste al piso de Regulus donde reinaban los colores oscuros y la madera, Sirius había optado en su departamento por blanco y luminosidad. De ahí que hubiera elegido la cara del edificio desde la cual entraba más luz, y aunque a esas horas ya no había sol en el cielo, no por ello había perdido su piso la calidez.

Además de una cocina abierta que también incluía una barra para comer que separaba hacia la sala, también contaba con su dormitorio, uno para los huéspedes (del cual Teddy era el primero), un estudio, y dos baños y medio. El cuarto de lavado amplio, plus un rincón de almacenaje, componían en suma su piso. Eso y un balcón al cual Sirius tenía debilidad y donde mantenía varias macetas para alegrarse el alma.

—Bonito sitio —elogió Remus al volver, y Sirius se recargó contra la barra de la cocina mientras Remus hacia lo mismo del lado opuesto, con una mínima distancia de un escaso metro entre ambos—. ¿Regulus es el que vive al lado?

—Sí. Nos acostumbramos a eso cuando vivíamos con nuestros padres, y ahora la tradición perdura.

—Es genial. Siempre quise un hermano o hermana para tener esa clase de relación, y después cuando no fue posible lo quise para Teddy pero... Sin duda será hijo único.

—¿Ah sí?

—Bueno, Dora no tiene planes de más hijos. Lo mismo yo. Teddy está de acuerdo con ello, supongo porque aún es muy pequeño para entender su significado, pero al menos tiene a Harry para hacerse compañía.

—Bueno, Teddy no podría tener un mejor hermano mayor honorario que Harry, y no lo digo porque sea su padrino —dijo Sirius, que al igual que Remus había mantenido su amistad con los Potter, aunque de nuevo igual que Remus, cada uno se había asegurado de no coincidir con el otro en todos esos años de cenas y visitas a James, Lily y Harry.

—Lo sé, Harry es una especie de segundo hijo para mí —le confió Remus.

Sirius abrió la boca para expresar ese mismo sentimiento, pero entonces la tetera comenzó a silbar y no le quedó de otra más que darle la espalda a Remus mientras servía el té y se tranquilizaba. Apenas moviendo los labios, Sirius ensayó lo que pensaba decirle a Remus a continuación, pero éste se le adelantó reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y abrazándolo por detrás.

Pese a que Sirius era alto, Remus lo era aún más, y éste apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro. —Sirius...

—Dime.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco...

—Es que... —Sirius se humedeció los labios, y giró un poco el rostro en dirección a Remus—. No te equivocas.

—Oh.

—Pero creo que primero deberíamos sentarnos. Y charlarlo con calma. ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto.

Cada uno con una taza de té en las manos se sentó en el extremo del sofá, y bendita fuera la decisión de Sirius al comprar un mueble de dos places cuando al quedar de cara a cara, sus pies descalzos rozándose en el medio.

—Sólo para dejarlo claro —dijo Sirius, que no quería perder más tiempo ahora que le resultaba tan obvio cuántos errores en el pasado los habían conducido a ese instante en específico—. Nunca dejé de...

—Yo tampoco —replicó Remus—. Ni por un instante.

—Tuvimos una mala racha en el pasado. Yo con Walbur-... Madre y mi incapacidad por aceptar a Teddy.

—Yo también cometí errores. Y no es que el nacimiento de Teddy lo sea, pero...

—Yo no estaba listo para unirme a esa vida.

—Al parecer yo tampoco —murmuró Remus—. Lo intentamos, Dora y yo, pero fracasó. No sé en qué estábamos pensando, un hijo no es garantía de que va a funcionar...

—Tampoco de que va a fracasar —dijo Sirius, acercándose un poco a Remus, y con la mano que no sostenía su taza, tocando a éste en la pierna—. Tengo 25, ¿sabes? Y mi vida no es tan organizada como cabría esperar, de hecho puede ser un tanto caótica a ratos, pero... Te quería en ella hace 10 años, hace 5, y también ahora.

—Oh, Sirius —murmuró Remus, posando su mano sobre la de Sirius—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Y cuándo no soy serio yo? —Bromeó éste con melancolía—. Lo único que pido es una oportunidad. Creí que teníamos suficiente en el pasado, pero no fue así. Ahora sólo me bastaría con tener más. Lo que estés dispuesto a darme de ti.

—¿Y de Teddy?

—Teddy también —dijo Sirius sin absoluta sinceridad—. Porque me crees, ¿verdad?

—De hecho... Lo hago.

—Excelente —exhaló Sirius, que redujo la distancia entre ambos y con alivio comprobó que había hecho Remus lo mismo, los dos uniéndose en un corto beso cargado de anhelo por lo que había sido, lo que era, y lo que conseguiría ser si ponía cada uno de su parte.

No era una garantía, tampoco un juramento inquebrantable, pero mientras hacían a un lado sus tazas de té intactas y se besuqueaban como adolescentes en el sofá, cada uno llegó por su cuenta a la conclusión de que estaban ante una línea de salida real, y que a partir de ese momento cualquier palabra o acción suya contaba como nunca antes, y por lo tanto, debían de dar lo más de sí para que funcionara.

Siempre más.

Más, más, más... Por ellos y por Teddy. Más.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final. Cualquier comentario es siempre bien recibido si han conseguido leer hasta este punto :)


End file.
